She's Mine
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: Very slight AU. SasuxHina, NaruxSaku, and a little InoxHina: Naruto and Hinata are getting married. Naruto, who is confused, still has doubts though, because of his feelings for Sakura. How will a heartbroken Hinata cope? Ignore the summary inside.
1. It wasn't meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married. Naruto still has doubts though, because of his feelings for Sakura. How will a heartbroken Hinata cope? That's when a certain man enters her life. Watch as he listens to her, and she will understand him. After their close bond forms, Naruto gets jealous and tries to reclaim Hinata. Who will she choose? Who will win...? SasuxHina(xNaru) sorta...

Chapter 1: It wasn't meant to be

Hinata's P.O.V

I looked over myself in the full body mirror, smiling to myself while humming a small tune. Today was the day. I, Hyuga Hinata, was to marry the boy of my dreams. This was the day every girl dreamed about. The day when she would be bound eternally to her one, true love. Squeals erupted from behind me. I cocked my head to the side and remembered that Sakura and Ino were still in my dressing room. I stared at Ino. She was truly beautiful, and she knew that. She wore a sleek, purple dress, with short, white gloves, her hair was up in a bun, and she wore white heels. The spaghetti strap dress she wore revealed her flawless, smooth skin. Sakura's dress was somewhat similar. Instead of straps like Ino, her dress bared long sleeves that showed off her slender arms. She left her hair down, but looked as though she tried fixing it for the occasion. I smiled at the both of them, happy to at least receive some support. In return they smiled back. I reached above the mannequin's head to remove the long, flowing veil that was to be worn. I struggled a bit as to where to place it. From behind me, I felt soft hands placed on mine. Turning around, I saw Ino. She nodded as if to assure me, and I nodded in response. Along the way, she guided my hands as to where to place the veil, and after about ten minutes of messing around with it, we were finally finished. My mouth opened to say "Thank you," but I was interrupted when she spun me around to face her. I realized that Sakura had left the room sometime ago, and that Ino and I were alone. She stared at me long and hard, as if determining something. Her grip on my shoulders remained firm. I fidgeted nervously under her hard gaze. In all the times I had ever thought Ino was weird, this was considered the weirdest. _She _actually looked serious for once. Most of the time, her face would be set in a scowl, grin, or smile, but now she held an impassive expression. I gulped, and opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Hinata……are you _really_ happy about marrying Naruto?"

I stared at her confused. What kind of question was that? Of course I was happy. I've been in love with him since we were little. She had the nerve to ask me something like _that_?

"Of course I am, Ino-san." There was a bit of irritation in my voice. I wasn't sure if she heard it or not, but it seemed that it was not noticed. "Why do you ask?"

She turned her head away to avoid looking at me. I couldn't see her eyes because of the lighting in the room. One corner was dark, while the other had sunshine pouring in. We both stood in the center of it all. Ino stoodin the dark side, I stood in the light. Finally she turned her head back, flashing me a smile.

"It's nothing really, I was just curious is all."

She walked towards the door, ready for her departure. As she opened the door, taking one step onto the other side, she spoke to me softly.

"Better be prepared Hinata, today is your wedding day."

With those last words, Ino left me standing alone in my dressing room. I was confused about what she had just said. I hated it when people kept secrets from me. It made me feel left out. Right now, I felt a bit mad at Ino, but decided that she had good intentions on whatever it was she was keeping from me.

I walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall, and began brushing my long hair. Yes, it had grown long over the years, but I had let it grow just for Naruto. He once told me I looked beautiful with long hair. When he had said this, I began taking care of my hair like there was no tomorrow. After nine years, it reached my back. The soft, indigo locks swung carelessly whenever I moved about. A pleasant memory invaded my mind from two years ago…….

_Flashback: _

"_What is it that you wanted to tell me, Hinata?" Naruto had asked her. She had told him through the phone that they needed to **talk**. He had run to the Ninja Academy where their meeting was to be held. And there she stood, awaiting him._

_She would fidget nervously whenever he stared at her. It was unbelievable that someone like him could actually pay attention. She drew in a deep breath and spoke in a **very,** soft voice._

"_Naruto…I……I'm in love with you," she whispered in a soft voice._

_The blond cocked his head to the side, unable to make out her words. "What did you say, Hinata?" "I can't hear you."_

"_I **said**, I'm in love with you," she whispered once more._

"_Can you speak louder? I still can't he-" _

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

_The both of them stood silent for a while. Hinata looked down at the ground, expecting an answer, but knew she would not receive one. She turned around to walk away._

_I knew this was a stupid idea, she thought. I should've never listened to Ino._

_Hinata felt a strong grip on her hand. She turned her head to see who did so, but was interrupted when her petite body was pressed against a more masculine build. Soft lips made its way onto hers. _

_Naruto…Naruto's kissing **me**! Hinata cried in her mind._

_From that day, they had become boyfriend and girlfriend._

_End Flashback:_

I smiled at the memory.

About two months ago, Naruto had asked for my hand in marriage. And of course….I accepted. Sakura, being the nosy person she was, told _everyone_. Many were surprised to hear about it, and others cheered non-stop about the engagement. I thought back to the formergenin teams and their reaction.

Tenten was sqeauling like a mad school girl and hugging me affectionately.

Chouji had congratulated me and offered a bag of barbecue chips, but I politely declined.

Shikamaru sounded weary. Probably from all the A-rank missions he was assigned to by Tsunade-sama. Other than that though, he gave me a congrats.

Lee had flashed me the brightest smile I had ever seen. His teeth were practically glowing like the moon at night. My eyes were sore for a week.

Neji nii-san was actually _happy._ When I told him about it, there was a gleam of pride in his eyes. It gave me the creeps, so I had left him standing there lost in thought.

While walking on my way back home to announce my engagement, I had stumbled into someone. I looked up to see a teen with dark hair. My eyes met with his as we gazed at one another. I don't really know how long we stayed like that. It wasn't until he spoke out.

"You..."

I realized what he was talking about, and quickly pulled myself out of the dream-like trance. Embarrassed, I quickly apologized. The heat began to rise up to my face. How could I have been so stupid! Anyone would be annoyed when a person just kept staring at them as if they were staring into space.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-san," I had apologized again. I stared at him nervously waiting for a reply. Instead, he made a grunting sound. There was silence. Wanting to change the subject, I spoke.

"A-anou, Sasuke-san….did you hear about the news that Sakura told everyone?" I asked timidly. He stared at me for a while, and then replied.

"No."

"Oh! I-I see…well then…I'll tell you." I drew in a deep breath like I always did before I spoke. "Na-Naruto and I are engaged." I saw him flinch at this. He turned around, his face hidden from my view. "You're i-invited if you would like to come,"I added quickly.

He stood there with his back facing me.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

_What was **his** problem? Was he always such a bastard?_

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sauntered off. I stared after him as he disappeared around a corner.

Snapping myself back to reality, I sat up straight, slightly dazed from my time trip. My mind was whirling with questions. Why _was_ Sasuke upset when I mentioned the betrothal? And what did Ino mean about me being happy? Speaking of Ino….

The Uchiha was instantly forgotten, as Ino's words came flowing back to my mind.

"_Hinata……are you **really** happy about marrying Naruto?"_

"_Better be prepared Hinata, today is your wedding day."_

There was something about her tone of voice that bothered me. It sounded sad. Her eyes held regret, and…..

….Pity?

I still couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but I knew one thing for sure…..

She was hiding something crucial from me.

Ino's P.O.V

_I can't tell her…I…I just don't have the heart to._

Ino seated herself between Sakura and Shikamaru. She listened as Sakura babbled on to Sasuke about getting married someday. While Sasuke in return, sat in a slouched position, his face impassive.

_What's his problem?_

Ino shrugged the Uchiha off, and stared at the pink haired kunoichi. Disturbing memories invaded her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Giggles could be heard coming from the bedroom window. Ino had just come back from her grocery shopping. Her curiosity got the better of her. And before she knew it, she sat perched atop the tree that was the nearest to the window. She caught a glimpse of pink and blond. _

_Wait……pink and blond?_

_Oh no, please don't let it be what I think it is! She prayed._

_And it was._

_Naruto only had on a pair of green boxers. He walked over to the window and opened it. _

"_Here, I'll let in some fresh air Sakura," he said to the girl. Ino gasped._

_What a sicko! She thought, but then mentally smacked herself for doing so. It had caught Naruto's attention._

"_Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!"_

_On no, oh no, oh no! I'm gonna get caught! She thought frantically. Over the years, Naruto's shinobi skills had developed. Whether it was sense, speed, or knowledge, he had improved in them all. _

_Ino shut her eyes tightly as if Naruto would disappear. She heard the sound of a twirling kunai. It seemed he was about to throw it in her direction any minute, but the sound stopped when interrupted by a female voice._

" _Oi Naruuutoo, get your assss over here!"Sakura's voice came out slurry. It only meant one thing…_

_She was drunk._

_Ino watched as Sakura walked up to Naruto and threw her arms around his waist. She leaned against his back for support. Man, she was wasted! She wore only her bra and panties. _

"_Okay," he replied nonchalantly. _

_Ino's eyes wandered as Naruto and Sakura made their way back onto the bed. They both started kissing each other wildly, until they were out of breath. Sakura had a glazed look in her eyes. She placed her hand on Naruto's cheek._

_"Hey, aren't you supposed to marry that Hikata girl or whatever a week from now?" Sakura asked. The alcohol made her sound like a drunken idiot._

"_It's Hinata,"Naruto said flatly. "And yes,I am."_

"_Whaaaa! Then why the hell you havin sex with me?" She slurred._

_"………"_

"_Not talking, eh? Then let's just play some more."_

_Naruto responded back to this as he began kissing Sakura again. His hands fumbling to unhook the bra._

_Ino swiftly landed onto the ground, her eyes cast downward. No longer did she want to see anymore. The scene was sickening._

Sasuke's P.O.V

I sat slouched in my seat, drowning out Sakura's babbling. Damn, she was annoying! I had to resist the urge to tell her to shut the hell up! At that moment, I felt like slicing her throat with a kunai. Luckily, a blond standing in the front of the room caught my attention.

"Lucky bastard," I mumbled to myself. _Wait, where the hell did that come from? I have nothing to be jealous of. I'm better looking then that dobe, stronger, **and **smarter. _

I tugged on my long bangs. Confusion and anger clouded my mind. I _really_ hated being confused! The sound of the loud organ came up.

The wedding had begun.

I didn't want to stay.

I should never have even came in the first place.

I stood up from my seat, ready to leave. Sakura tugged on the sleeve of my tux questioning me. Ignoring her, I walked up the aisle, but froze in place.

That Hyuga girl walked the opposite direction of where I was heading. Her right arm was hooked with her fathers. My breath hitched in my throat as I struggled for air. She looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a white flowing gown with a flowing veil to match. The sunlight reflecting off the stained glass windows shone on her, making her white eyes glow with beauty. She stared at me with a strange look. Her face remained emotionless, no expression could be found. Tearing her gaze away, she continued walking down the aisle towards her groom. I watched as the minister began performing the ceremony.

I couldn't watch….there was just no way.

While walking out of the chapel, my mind flashed back to her eyes.

She looked so sad…..and I didn't want that.

A/N: Did you like it? Or did it suck like crap? By the way. This is **not** a narusaku story.IT'S **SASUHINA** PEOPLE! YEESH! If your wondering why i'm not working on the D.N.Aruto one, it's because i'm lazy and out of ideas for the next chapter. If you have any though, feel free to email me! i always check my email 24-7. Other then that though, tell me what you think about this plot. About the whole wedding thing. I have never been to one, so i have no idea what it's like. All of that was a guess or from watching T.V. I know i have bad grammer, so no need to tell me. Anywayz, onegai reveiw minna-san!


	2. I didn't want to see that

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the plot, so HAH!

Oh, I forgot to mention. This fic was inspired by the song, "Behind these Hazel eyes," by Kelly Clarkson. If you've never heard of that song, go to my URL. Click on the mtv thing, and select "full length."

Chapter 2: I didn't want to see that…….

Standing in front of Naruto, I tried avoiding direct eye contact. I did not want to look at the man I had been in love with for so long. Instead I stared at my father. He gave me a curt nod. That bastard….he just didn't want me to belong to the Hyuga clan anymore. Everything felt wrong now. Especially after what I had just witnessed. I had two choices. One was to just get as far away from Konoha as possible. Two, I could just forget everything I saw, but….It seemed I couldn't.

_Flashback:_

_There was a light tap on the door. Hinata walked over to open it, and reveal the person on the other side. It was none other than her father. He came to escort her down the aisle. She nodded her head in response. _

"_Please wait, father, I must get something first." Hiashi nodded and left for the aisle._

_Hinata walked down the hall, her eyes roamed the floor searching for something. _

"_Why did I have to lose that hairclip Ino-san gave me?"_

_She held the front of her dress, to keep herself from tripping. That hairclip was important. Ino gave it to her as a wedding gift. She had explained it was her grandmother's heirloom. It wasn't just a plain hairclip though. It was a silver clip that had real sapphire crystals embedded in it._

"_No Ino-san! I can't take that, it's too much!" Hinata had exclaimed. There was a reason why she didn't like extravagant gifts. It felt as though a waste to give something that beautiful to her._

"_Please take it, Hinata," Ino had insisted. She gave the white-eyed girl a pleading look. No longer Hinata had the will to refuse anymore, she accepted it graciously. Ino pulled Hinata into an embrace. Her arms hung limp at her side. Why was Ino acting like this? It seemed as though she felt sorry for her of something. Ino then mumbled something._

"_You deserve it……" _

"_I **have** to find that hairclip!" She cried frantically._

_She quickened her pace down the halls of the chapel. A sound caught her attention. A girl's voice. It was a door just on her right. The door was cracked open a bit, but she decided to ignore it. As she walked away, a name caught her attention._

"_Naruto! Leave me alone!" Came Sakura's voice. _

_Hinata looked inside, hiding her body from view behind the wall. She could see that Naruto had backed Sakura up against the dresser. What's he doing? _

"_Why are you doing this?" "You and Hinata are going to get married."_

"_I know," he said in a quiet voice._

"_This is wrong, you know that," Sakura said calmly._

_Hinata listned. Her eyes widening with each passing second._

"_I know," he repeated again._

"_Don't you love her?" Sakura asked wearily._

"_Of course I do, but-I…I'm not sure." "Just kiss me one more time Sakura, I need this!"_

"_Naruto, no. I don't love you! I love Sasuke-kun!" She cried._

"_But in my apartment……yo-you kissed me!"_

"_Only because you got me drunk that night!"_

_Silence weighed itself heavily in the atmosphere. _

"_Why…why do you love that bastard?"_

_Sakura remained silent._

"_WHY! WHY HIM! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO!" _

"………"

_Hinata watched as Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrists. She was struggling since the blond was obviously stronger. He pressed his lips forcefully against hers. The screams came out muffled. She slipped her right hand out of his grasp and brought it across his cheek. Naruto stood there, stunned by her actions._

_I don't want to watch this anymore, Hinata thought sadly. Rivulets of hot tears stung her face. She ran towards the bathroom to wash out her tear stained face._

_End Flashback: _

My face was still flushed from all the crying I had done in the bathroom earlier. I held the bouquet of flowers close to me, as if seeking comfort from them. Father had asked me what was wrong. I only shook my head and told him I was just flustered from all the excitement. The reverend started speaking, but I tuned him out. I wanted to see how Naruto was taking this whole marriage thing. He glanced at Sakura quickly, but turned his head around immediately as if he had been caught. And he did. I was the one who caught him. My eyes averted to the side to see Sakura sitting uncomfortably. Next to her was Ino, and next to Ino was Shikamaru. On her left side was an empty seat.

_I wonder who sat there……_

"……_to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

The reverend cleared his throat loudly to get my attention. I quickly tuned back in to my surroundings.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Do _you_ Hyuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto, to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. There was irritation in his voice.

I stared at Naruto, not knowing what to say. He gave me a warm smile. The ones that made me melt in my childhood years.

But right now…..I knew it was fake. Behind that smile, was a doubtful Naruto. My heart sank. It didn't matter even if I tried forgetting what I saw. Deep in his heart somewhere, Naruto still had feelings for Sakura. And Sakura held a piece of his heart.

I clutched the bouquet tightly, the stems snapping. My body trembled, my feelings mixed within me. Anger, sadness, jealousy, confusion. I hated these feelings.

Suddenly, I flung the bouquet at Naruto. It hit his face and he caught it. I held the front of my dress and began running for the solid, oak doors of the chapel. I ran past Sakura and Ino. They were both calling out to me. My father called out to me.

Even_ he _called out to me.

Naruto….my first love. His heart belonged to another. And there was _nothing _I could do about it.

Pushing open the doors, I ran out, fading into the sunlight…….

Sasuke's P.O.V

I sat atop the tree, my arms crossed over my chest, my lips pursed tightly. Why was I angry? Even I didn't really know. That feeling I had when we both stumbled into each other. It was lust. Her face was so close….I had a chance to kiss her, but I blew it by saying that one word.

"_You…" _

_That was some conversation starter Uchiha, _I thought sarcastically. I could've said something like, "Are you okay?" Or "Sorry," but no. I had to say, "You." Inside my mind, I mentally slapped myself. And I called Naruto the idiot? _God help me…_

I looked up into the sky and realized it had gotten darker. How long had I sat there? Two to four hours maybe? I suddenly felt hot. "Stupid tux," I muttered. Pulling off the jacket, I unbuttoned my cuffs and the front of my shirt. Only two buttons down, but it was enough to make the girls In Konoha drool over me. I let the small breeze of wind settle over me. It felt good. The sound of the crickets chirping filled my ears. I liked this area. It was peaceful, and hardly anyone knew about it. This place was my only escape from all the rabid fan girls.

Sighing inwardly, I thought about Hinata. Back in our days at the Ninja Academy, I remembered her being shy, quiet, and known for having a crush on that dumb blonde. I scoffed. What was so great about that loser? He was a screw up in class. He was always loud and noisy. And he was brainless.

My thoughts of the blond were cut off, as I heard a rustling sound in a nearby tree. With a quick motion of my hand, I whipped out a kunai that I had kept hidden in my sleeve. There was a sense of chakra. I could see the blue aura glowing in the tree beside me. I got up ready to attack. What if it were an enemy nin? Deciding to take the risk, I leapt into the other tree, brandishing the kunai dangerously. The figure sitting in the tree turned around.

I saw a flash of white eyes.

Hinata's P.O.V 

I had finally found a place where I could find solace. A heavy feeling in my body made me feel nauseous. It was probably from all the sadness I was carrying. I clutched the hem of the dress, my knuckles turning white from all the strain. Ripping it violently, I discarded the white fabric, letting it float to the ground. The heels I wore had given me blisters on my feet, so I got rid of them as well. I looked up into the night sky. It had gotten dark so quickly.

Stars….they reminded me of Naruto.

Sadness took over my body as I began to shake violently. I buried my face in the palm of my hands, sobbing.

Why? Why had he done something like that to me? Was I not beautiful enough for him? Strong? What more did he want?

It suddenly hit me.

He didn't _really_ want me.

He wanted Sakura.

I tore off another piece of fabric from the dress to wipe my face. The cold night made me shiver, since my dress was sleeveless. I wrapped myself in an embrace trying to keep out the frigid air.

A sudden jolt ran throughout my body. I could feel someone rushing towards me at a fast pace. I spun my head around to come face to face with a pair of red eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Immediately, I saw it was Hinata. I pulled back my kunai, making sure I wouldn't scratch her with it. We both made a collision course as I knocked her off the tree. Falling at an incredibly fast speed, I turned her over making sure she wouldn't get hurt, and In return, I would receive the damage.

There was a loud splash sound, as I realized that we had fallen into a river. Floating back up to the surface, I saw that she couldn't swim. Her arms thrashed around, trying to keep afloat. The water got into her mouth making her choke violently. I swam over trying to grab hold of her hand, but she had trouble reaching me. She gave up as her thrashing stopped. Her body began sinking into the deep river. I dived in to grab hold of her waist. I swam back up and paddled over to land. Gently, I lifted her body up onto the solid ground. She was unconscious. I stared at her wet body. My raging hormones taking over. Her shoulders glistened in the moonlight, making her glow. Her lips were parted. The hem of her dress (or what it used to be) hitched up her legs, showing off her creamy, white thighs. Ringlets of her hair clung to her face.

_God, she looked damn sexy!_

My hand reached out gingerly to touch the side of her face. It felt so soft….

Quickly I pulled back.

_What the hell was I thinking! Here I was touching a girl I hardly knew. Was I turning into a pervert or something?_

I looked over her resting form. Well….she wasn't exactly resting, but unconscious. I then felt myself blush horribly, because of the idea that my brain had hatched.

_CPR… _

_Come on, you know you want to! A voice inside my head taunted._

Part of what the voice was saying was true, and part of it was wrong. I did, but at the same time didn't really want to do it. She would probably get the idea that I was trying to take advantage of her, and I didn't want that. Although….her life _was_ in danger. I leaned over her petite form, my face hovering above hers. I hesitated, but leaned down and brought my lips upon hers. Instead of giving her any air supply, I found myself kissing her. I knew this was wrong, but she tasted _so_ sweet and…..

…..intoxicating.

The unexpected then happened.

She was kissing me back.

A/N: Whoo hoo! Go Hinata! Most people wouldn't expect her to be that bold, but this is my fanfic and I'm sticking to it! I just love Sasuke, but I love all the other Naruto guys as well. EXCEPT Kankuro. He's just plain ugly. And wears a lot of make-up, which makes him look cheap. I'm sure that seemed a bit too fast, and I apologize for that. I stayed up till four in the morning to type this, so you better review, OR ELSE! Lol

Anywayz, I'll see ya'll later. Until next time minna-san, Ja!


	3. I think I like you so far

Chapter 3: I think I like you so far

Hinata's P.O.V

I could feel someone kissing me. Who was it? I didn't really know or care for that matter. All I needed was someone to share my pain with. I could feel his tongue flicking across my bottom lip, it felt good. Whoever it was, kissed much better than Naruto did. It seemed as if he _had _experience. His hand had made its way near my breast. He started massaging it slowly, the erotic feeling growing inside by each second. I bit my lip to stifle back a moan.

No good.

I tried opening my eyes; the water had made my vision blurry. The only thing I could make out was a dark figure looming over me. Using both my hands, I gently cupped his face. It did not feel chubby, nor did it feel skeletal. It was more like a strong, firm shape. I then moved them towards his chest, rubbing them, feeling every muscle. Boy, did he work out! I heard him moan at this. He then moved his mouth towards my collarbone, sucking gently at the bare flush. My fingers dug into his back. I couldn't take it anymore. All this pleasure was just too much for my virgin body to handle. I shoved him away, but gently. He seemed startled enough.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily. I still felt drained of energy for some reason. I positioned my body to sit up, but felt as though I would fall over.

He made no attempt to answer. Surprisingly, he pressed his lips against mine. This time, it felt much harder. I didn't do anything to stop him. I just ran my fingers through his spiky hair.

_Spiky? _

There was only one person I knew who had spiky hair like this. I loved the feeling. Just running my fingers through it all.

"Naruto…." I mumbled.

All of a sudden, the kisses and touches stopped. Whoever it was that I had just shared my intimate moment with stared at me with an impassive expression. The moonlight illuminating half of his face. Damn it! Of all times to lose my vision, it had to be now? I watched as the figure jumped up into the trees, vanishing from my view. I rubbed the side of my face confused.

_Who was that?_

Sasuke's P.O.V

I pulled back immediately.

_What _did she say?

At that moment, I remembered that I was kissing a married woman.

Who just happened to be my best friends' wife.

_Shit! _I cursed in my mind. I stood and jumped up into the trees, leaving her confused.

I could feel my body trembling from the way she had touched my chest. It had send chills up my spine. Sakura and Ino never really did anything that forward. It was probably because they were still shy. But the way _she_ touched me though…..made a lustful desire grow within me. My hands were still shaking. The feeling of her soft breasts came back.

_I wonder what it would be like to taste them…_...

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the perverted thoughts. I blame that damn Kakashi and his stupid book.

Her lips….I wanted to taste them again. Yet, I knew that I could not. When I had kissed her, she spoke out Naruto's name. My heart dropped, my stomach churned.

She had mistaken me for _him_.

The thought of losing to that idiot stirred an unknown anger deep within. Coming back from Orochimaru, I had gained strength. Why was it that he remained stronger than me? I was the village heartthrob, not him. Every girl in the academy fainted just by looking at me, but not _her_. She was different…..she was Hinata. Naruto had been the one to hold her heart captive, not me. It didn't matter that every girl on earth would give me their undying affection.

I wanted hers.

I never really noticed her until that one day during a mission

_Flashback:_

"_I finally found that stupid cat!" Naruto cried exasperated. He held an orange feline in his hands; his face a mess. There were claw marks all over._

"_And what exactly did you do to it?" Sakura asked, her hands positioned on her hips. _

"_I gave him a bath," Naruto stated shrugging his shoulders._

_At this everyone practically fell to the ground._

"_You dumbass! Cats don't like water!" Kiba retorted angrily at the blond's actions._

"_I like it," Naruto said. He blinked his eyes as if a curious child._

_There was a sound of soft laughter. Sasuke turned his head around to see Hinata giggling. She held a white kitten in her arms. It was resting peacefully. _

_Naruto stared at Hinata since she had barely spoken that morning. "What's so funny?" He asked._

_The laughter stopped and was replaced with stuttering. " U-um nothing!" She answered quickly, her cheeks turning scarlet. She looked down shyly, making circles in the dirt with her sandal._

_Ten minutes later……_

"_Ja, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted waving her arms frantically. " Sorry I can't walk with you all the way, my mom wants me home before twelve!"_

_Sasuke simply shrugged and continued walking._

"_Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. He waved goodbye to her._

"_Shut up Naruto!"_

"_Yup, she loves me," Naruto said with a satisfied grin. _

_For some ironic reason, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, were all chosen by Tsunade to rescue her three cats. Funny, isn't it?_

_Hinata held Cream, Naruto held Tangy, which left Sasuke with Midnight. The three of them were walking to Tsunade's office. _

_Sasuke sighed. Why did she gather up six **chunins **just to find a bunch of stupid cats? The Fifth was strange…… _

_A loud piercing shreik then caught his attention. He snapped his head back quickly to see Tangy clawing Naruto's face. The cat started running in the opposite direction of where they were heading. _

"_Not again!" The blond cried. He started after the cat. "You guys go on ahead without me, I'll catch up later!" Naruto called to the two over his shoulder._

_This left Sasuke and Hinata alone. _

_The both of them walked along the street. Silence was all that could be heard. Sasuke turned his head to the side to see Hinata staring at him._

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" She squeaked out. She brought one hand up to her face to hide the blush, though it did no good. Sasuke was annoyed by this._

"_Just tell me the truth," he said quietly._

"_Tell wh-what?"_

"_Why you were staring at me," Sasuke said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh! Um……well, I just thought it looked cute the way Midnight is sitting on top of your head," she said pointing with her finger. "I-I know, it must sound stupid…" _

_To tell the truth, Sasuke did not want to tell her that even **he** thought it was pretty cute. Midnight sat perched atop his head, sleeping soundly._

"_Yeah……it does," he replied._

_The walk was peaceful until Midnight woke up. He seemed angry about something, and began clawing the top of Sasuke's head._

"_Ow!" "Damn cat!" Sasuke retorted angrily. He reached for it, but the feline easily jumped out of the way, making Sasuke land flat on his face._

"_Sasuke-san! Are y-you alright?" Hinata asked. She reached for his hand to help him up, but he slapped it away._

"_I don't need your help!"_

_Hinata stared at him, her eyes on the verge of brimming tears. _

_Sasuke choked back a twinge of guilt. She had only meant to help him, so why was he being such an ass? He quietly mumbled an apology._

"_Sorry…"_

_He turned his head away so she couldn't see his face. His long bangs kept his eyes from view. He felt a hand touch his forehead._

"_Sasuke-san_..._you're bleeding," Hinata indicated softly._

_Sasuke reached up to the side of his forehead, and sure enough, there was blood._

"_So?"_

"_Let me c-clean it up for you, if you don't, it'll get i- infected."_

"_Do you think I care?" _

"_N-no."_

"_Then leave it."_

"_B-but if you don't it'll-"_

"_I know, get infected." " How many times are you going to tell me that?" He snapped angrily._

"_I-I'm sorry," she whimpered._

_He was doing it again._

"…………"

"…………"

"……………"

"…………………"

_I can't take it anymore, he thought._

"_Go ahead."_

"_H-huh?"_

"_Can…you……clean it for me?" That was hard. It took him all of his willpower just to say that._

_At this, Hinata's face immediately brightened. "O-okay!"_

_Setting Cream down gently, careful not to wake her, Hinata reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out a small brown jar._

"_What's that?" Sasuke asked afraid of what effects it might've had._

"_It's a-a medicinal cream," she explained. "Na-Naruto-kun used it, so i-it should work on you also." _

"_Any side effects?"_

"_N-not really, it just stings a little, that's all."_

"_Oh."_

_It felt weird for the two of them to be having a conversation of some sort. Two people who were completely different. It was like when you saw a person you knew, but never really gave them a chance. You just ignored them until that one day when you finally just happened to bump into each other and began talking._

_Hinata dabbed her finger lightly into the cream , being careful to not take too much or little. She applied it to the open wound, smoothing it gently._

_On the other hand, Sasuke was crying inside. Stings a little? He thought. This thing hurts like hell!_

_Not wanting to shatter his pride, Sasuke spoke to her with his teeth gritted together. "And you said it stings a little, I don't feel anything," he scoffed._

"_R-really?" She asked. "I let Shino-kun t-try some and he started screaming."_

"_Like I said, I don't feel a thing," he replied flatly._

"_Oh…o-okay."_

_Four minutes later……_

"_I'm f-finished Sasuke-san."_

_Sasuke reached up and gingerly touched the wound. After Hinata had applied the cream, she also had given him a band-aid._

"_So…do you always carry those things around with you?" Sasuke asked trying to sound curious. He never really was a conversation starter, but he could tell Hinata wasn't either. Wanting to make up for his rude behavior, he decided a small chat might help. He wasn't in a bad mood for no reason, it was because of all the missions Tsunade had assigned him. Being a member from the great Uchiha clan, he had to admit that everyone had their limits._

_Including him. _

_And right now, he was so tired, he could've slept on the street for all he cared, but this didn't stop his pride from kicking in. He was good at masking his emotions, and Hinata was gullible. She wouldn't notice anything._

"_Y-yes," she answered. "Don't y-you?"_

"_No."_

"_H-how come?"_

"_I don't need it."_

"_B-but you should always ca-carry it j-just in case."_

"_Yeah, but what's the point?" "I never really get hurt."_

"_You were just hurt by a cat."_

"_That's n-not the point!" He cried feeling embarrassed. Heat spread throughout his face. It had been a while since he ever felt this way. The only time he remembered having that feeling was when he was with his mom or Itachi. And now this plain girl had made him feel embarrassed for the first time in nine years._

_It felt surprisingly……good._

_Keeping his head low, Sasuke tried hiding the blush, but felt that somehow Hinata could see anyways. He lifted it back up to see her smiling shyly at him. She held Cream in her arms, the kitten yawned, opening its tiny mouth. Must've been tired._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I um…think we should go now."_

"_Yeah…I guess we should."_

_Hinata made a purring sound, and sure enough, Midnight came scampering over, jumping into her arms along with Cream. She held the black cat out for Sasuke to take. He outstretched his arms for the cat to jump in. Holding both cats, Sasuke stared at the one in his arms._

_Black cat, huh? Looks like you really are bad luck, but then again…I think you're my good luck, he thought. Staring at Hinata, he thought of something._

_You're not plain, you're different……and I like that._

_Now if only he could just tell her that himself._

Owari!

A/N: Man I just finished this one today. It took me three hours! I'm so tired. By the way. Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far….

Kai-itachi21: Of course their will be more interactions. I'm a die hard Hinata fan! Glad you like it! When are you gonna update CONQUEST and Say you love me?

Epuneyujah: Thanks! I'll be sure to update as much as I can!

Littlesilverflower: I know. I felt like crying when I wrote that part. Poor Hinata-chan! I'm glad you watched the video. I was inspired by it. When I first heard the song and saw the video, I was thinking how I would feel if anything like that happened to me. And I thought about it for a while and decided that I would just move on. That's when the idea hit me to write this fic! I'm really happy with this one. The reviews seemed to pour in much faster. I'm pretty fast at typing my stories, but it's better if I have my ideas first. That's why you see me updating so fast!

Lacreta: Ha, ha, I laugh at you! I just love writing cliffhangers, but you already read chapter two by now, haven't you?

Fractured Wings: OMG! I'm so honored that you read my horrible fic! I just love your sasuhina stories! Ne? When are you gonna update Covet Contract, Essence of Desire, and Fractured Wings? I really want to read more, please update soon! You're a really good author.

Malitia: I know. Naruto does seem like a two timing bastard in here, but I still love him! I also liked the part where Hinata threw the bouquet at him. It just came to me out of nowhere! And yes. Sasuke is a hot, hot beast! blush

A.L.S.: Yeah go sasuhina! I luv that pairing with all my heart, but I love other pairings just as well.

ShikaruTo: Really? You don't think my story's crap? Oh thank you so much! And it's not really Narusaku. It's Sasuxhinax(naru)sorta. Everybody seems to like the part where she threw the bouquet at him. Lol. I'm sorry If I'm making Naruto look bad in this fic. I love him too, but this will be the only way I can get Hinata and Sasuke together, so please understand! Hinata would look beautiful in the moonlight. One night, I was looking at the moon and it was so beautiful. I was thinking that it resembled Hinata's eyes. Oooohh, a pervert? You naughty, naughty girl! slaps on back Thank you for your long review, I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to update as much as I can.

Ah-choo: Punching? sweatdrop Don't you think that would be a little barbaric? Lol. I love the ending too. And you're absolutely correct about the ending. With the fact that she's been through a lot, of course she'd kiss him back. She needs some comfort.

Shanice Miharu: Aww, you couldn't review? That happened to one time too. I read this great story and wanted to review so badly, but the stupid server was overloaded! Yay! I'm glad you liked the events. You're so sweet!

Lems: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'm a huge sasuhina fan. You'll probably see all my fics staring them. Though, I like her with others than Sasuke. But Go sasuhina fans!

* * *

In case you guys are wondering, in that flashback I just showed. All the characters were sixteen in there. And right now, they are all twenty. Just telling you, i don't want my readers getting confused. I'm not too good with lemons, but i tried. Sorry if it wasn't good enough. Phew! That was a long flashback, huh? It was fun doing this, and if you get other people to read this and review, i'll update...alot.

* * *

All of you guys are so sweet. Thank you for the nice comments! See you all till next time Minna-san, Ja! 


	4. Sake Anyone?

Disclaimer: Do not own….so yeah. 

Chapter 4: Sake Anyone?

Naruto's P.O.V

_What…_..._was that?_ I stood there confused, holding the bouquet in my arms. There were mummers and whispers around the room. I turned to look at Hiashi, he shook his head disappointedly. Sakura sat with her fists clenched tightly in her lap. Ino had on an unreadable expression. Everyone was probably wondering what had just happened to the bride. Hours had passed since she left, and I was hopeful that she would come back...

...but…..she didn't. Nightfall arrived after that, leaving all the guests impatient with the yearning to return home. Hiashi stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"I apologize to all of you for this unseen event, but it seems that there shall be no marriage this evening," he said with a stern face. "I would also like to thank you for attending, but you have no reason to stay any longer, so you may leave." He bowed down slightly and turned around to make his own departure.

There was more whispering, but after that, the guests began filing out of the chapel, leaving only a few remaining people.

I kept my stare focused on the white bouquet that had been thrown at me. White…..just like her eyes. What had gone wrong? Did I do something to trigger this very event that had just happened hours ago? Or…..

……did she somehow manage to find out?

My face became a pasty white color. Damn, damn, damn! What if she _did _find out? It wasn't as if I gave off hints about the damn thing. Unless…someone told her. But who?

I looked around the room to make note that only Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and I remained. Many of the others were not able to attend for various reasons.

Neji, Thick brows, and Tenten did not come because they were assigned a mission this very day. Chouji was sick in bed from all the barbecue he ate at the engagement party. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai all left for a mission before they even found out about the engagement. They had been gone for several weeks now. Hinata had insisted to go with them, but Kiba and Shino refuted against her decision telling her the mission would be dangerous.

Though, I had to admit that I was a bit relieved some of them couldn't make it. It was pretty embarrassing when your bride ran right out on you on your wedding day. My mind was interrupted when a hand went right across my face. I looked at the person to see none other than Ino. She had both hands on her hips, her eyes were clouded with anger.

Bringing my hand up to the red face mark I stared at her.

That was….what? The third time I had been hit today?

"You bastard!" She screamed.

Okay, where did that come from?

"What's your problem?" I didn't do anything to you! I shouted.

"I know that, but you did it to Hinata!"

"I didn't do anything to her. She just ran out by herself!"

"You know what you did, and so do I!"

My body froze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Stupid move. They probably caught it.

"Don't play that innocent crap with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She snapped angrily.

"N-no I really don't know what you're talking about," I insisted.

At this, Ino pounced on me. I felt her hands wrap around my neck, I couldn't breath. My eyesight became blurry, and I could also see a bright, white light, but the light disappeared as fast as it had come. Struggling to sit up, I could make out a slim figure kneeling beside me. It was Sakura. Using both her hands, she pulled me up. Though I was a bit heavy, she had no trouble with this at all, especially since she was a former apprentice of the 5th . I shook my head to remove the dazed state I had been in. Quickly, I regained my eyesight in mere seconds. I could see that Shikamaru had both his arms around Ino's waist, trying to hold her back

_This girl…..how did she find out?_

It took me all of my willpower to keep from slicing out her throat, but as if stared at her, I realized that she was crying. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, her face flushed pink.

"How? How could you do this to her Naruto?" "She loved you……she _really_ did love you….."

I stared at her impassively. I had always been good at masking my emotions. It was something I learned to live with during my days at the academy. It was the only way I could be acknowledged. Yet, they all laughed at me. Not with me. To sink so low as to make a fool out of myself day after day just to get attention…..It was pathetic. And still, I wasn't noticed by anyone.

_Or was I?_

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V 

Staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom, I sighed. I didn't feel too well at the moment. My nose was stuffy, my eyes were puffy, and I shook uncontrollably. My body felt so…cold! I snuggled deeper into the blanket, hoping it would provide me the warmth my body needed. I turned around on my side and stared out the window. I could see the clouds moving by, floating around the great blue horizon. I then felt something salty plunge into my mouth. I reached up and touched the side of my face. Tears flowed down gently to the tip of my chin. Why was I crying? Maybe because I was acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what she had wanted. The sky reminded me of my relationship with Naruto. He played the part of the blue, sunny sky, while I was the white clouds. I continued staring out until a sound caught my attention. The sound of a dog barking.

_Could it be?_

There was a rustle of leaves, than suddenly the frame of my window shattered, and in jumped a familiar figure.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" The voice boomed cheerfully.

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"Yeah, It's me," he said grinning sheepishly.

Without thinking about it, I flung my arms around his neck. It had been so long since I'd seen him. Probably about a month. I know it doesn't seem long, but I'm pretty clingy with the people I'm close to. I felt his hand come down on the top of my head. He ruffled my hair and laughed good naturedly.

"I missed you too," he said. Even though I couldn't see it, I could tell he was smiling.

We stood like that for awhile, but I then released my hold on him. Embarrassed, I took a step back and looked down shyly.

"I really thought you would grow out of that habit by now," Kiba said snickering.

"You're s-so mean Kiba-kun!" I exclaimed. I hit him lightly on the shoulder. He pretended that I had badly injured him and fell to the ground howling in pain. I pouted at his behavior. My goodness, he was just as silly as……

Turning my gaze away I once again looked out into the sky. Kiba-kun took note of this and stood behind me, trying to get a glimpse of my face. It did no good though since I kept my eyes hidden from view behind my silky bangs.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked. His voice was filled with kindness and guilt. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

I gasped and spun around to face him. _Oh no! He must've gotten the wrong idea that he had upset me!_ I felt bad for making him worry like that.

"You-you've gotten it all w-wrong Kiba-kun!" "Y-you didn't do anything, I'm just glad that you're here," I said frantically. I stared at him. For a second, I thought he didn't buy it, but he gave an, "Oh, is that all?"

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna burst the waterworks on me," he said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"It's okay, but you really looked like you were gonna cry."

Silence weighed itself in the room. Like cobwebs that hung on the ceiling, or the stars that blanketed the night sky.

It was then broken when Kiba-kun broke out into a smile. "Hey, would you like to see Akamaru?" He asked.

My face suddenly lit up. I could just feel it. "I'd love to!" I exclaimed. It had also been awhile since I'd seen his faithful companion. Kiba put his two fingers to his mouth and blew a loud whistle. Akamaru jumped in from the window and landed in my arms. He reached up to lick my face and I giggled.

"My goodness, you've grown!" I exclaimed holding the dog up high. He barked, while wagging his tail back and forth. I kissed him on the forehead making baby noises. I sounded ridiculous. Kiba laughed at my behavior. I seated him down, and he began talking about the mission.

"Wow, that does sound dangerous," I said with my eyes wide. Good thing I hadn't gone with them.

"Yeah, it was," Kiba said with a smirk. But we managed to beat him in the end. He then looked at me. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

I winced slightly at his question. There was probably too much that had gone around during his absence. Remaining silent, I stared at him, determining what to say. Obviously, he was confused with the strange atmosphere that surrounded us every now and then. Finally I opened my mouth to speak.

"Naruto and I had a wedding," I said giving him a weak smile.

Kiba's mouth gaped wide open, his eyes bulged. My, he was certainly much more surprised than I had expected him to be. I raised my brow slightly. _Weird…_

"So umm…..when did this happen?" His voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"You mean the engagement?"

"No, I _mean_ the wedding," he stated bluntly.

"Oh."

Before I could answer, there was a knock on my door. It was Hanabi.

"Hinata, father wishes to see you in the main room," she called.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," I called back to her. She had already left, because I could hear the stairs creaking as she went back down to tell father.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun, but you must leave right now." "If my father caught you in here with me, he would surely be mad," I explained, giving him a pleading look. I knew that he had wanted to stay and hear about the wedding, but I really had no choice.

He looked reluctant, but then nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, I'll go," he mumbled. Just as he was about to climb out of the window I remembered something.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!"

"Yeah?" He asked turning his head around. His right leg was hoisted on the window sill, ready to jump out.

"Can you send me some money later for the damage you did to my window?"

Kiba-kun practically fell to the ground.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

_Hinata……_

_Please believe me……_

_I didn't want to do it……_

_It was all an accident……_

* * *

_Flashback:_

I sat next to Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen bar. He gulped down bowls of endless ramen.

"You're such a pig, Naruto," I said eyeing him, while sipping on my tea. I placed the cup down gently and stared at the fox-boy. He had matured so much over the years, but I guess it's like what people always say.

_Everyone changes. _

"Hey, you can't blame me," Naruto said trying to look offended. "I might as well eat as much as I can before my wedding."

"Fine then, don't blame me if you're all bloated up by next week," I said fingering the sides of the tea cup. I was about to drink it when Naruto's hand stopped me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Quit drinking that healthy stuff, you should try something different," he said.

"Oh? And what is it that you have in mind?"

Naruto grinned at me. He then slapped his hand on the counter.

"Oi! Old man, give me some sake!"

"What the-Naruto! Don't be so rude!" I whispered.

"What? The old man doesn't mind. Do you old man?"

I waited for the man that usually served us our ramen, but instead, a girl wearing a kitchen apron appeared. She stepped forward shyly, her head low. She wore her light brown hair up in a ponytail, her violet colored eyes shimmered with brilliance.

"U-umm….I'm a new assistant chef at the Ichiraku, I'll be serving y-you today," she stuttered. "Wh-what can I get you?"

"Sake please!" Naruto had almost barely shouted.

"Dummy," I muttered.

"S-sir? That requires an age limit. May I-I ask how old you and your friend are?"

I waited to see what the blond idiot would say.

"I'm twenty-four, and she's twenty-seven."

_WHAAAT DID HE SAY!_

"Oh! Okay, it'll j-just take a minute."

As she ducked underneath to search the bar for the bottle of sake, I grabbed the front of Naruto's collar and pulled him close enough that my breath ghosted over his face.

"Narutoooo….what…was….that?"

"I did that so we could get some sake," he said innocently.

"I know that dumbass, but did you _have _to make me older?"

Before Naruto could respond, the assistant girl appeared before us with a bottle of sake in her right hand. She reached for two cups underneath the counter and began filling them with the alcoholic beverage.

"There you a-are sir," she said bowing slightly.

Naruto turned to grin at me. "Well? Let's drink!" He declared, holding the small cup high above his head. I watched as he consumed the sake. Staring at my own, something inside my mind told me not to drink it. There were stories of what alcohol did to people. It led to rape, depression, and unwanted sex, but by accident of course (for the unwanted sex I mean). My eyes focused on the clear liquid. A strange smell arose from it, making me dizzy. Turning to look back at Naruto, I saw that he hung over the side of the counter, his arm swinging back and fourth. _He got drunk that quickly? _He met my eyes, smiling up at me.

"You gotta try it Sakura, it feels great!" He cried, bursting into fits of laughter. He found this amusing, but I did not. The devil of all alcohol's, had made its way into my friends's body system. Naruto reached for the sake bottle to refill his cup. He swallowed it down, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Naruto…."I started. "I think you've had enough for now."

I grasped his wrist, but he slipped out of it.

"Come on-hic! Sakura, try it!" Naruto said refilling his cup again.

"No," I stated firmly.

"Here then, I'll help you," he said reaching for my cup. With one hand, he tickled the side of my thigh. I tried to stifle back the laughter, but could not help it. This left my mouth gaping wide open. I felt something warm go down my throat. The bad part was that I swallowed it. I tried spitting out the stuff as much as I could, but only my saliva left my lips. Every drop of sake had been swallowed. I sat there waiting for the effect to kick in, but nothing happened. Or so I thought. I began feeling light headed, as if I could glide in the air. My vision became blurry, making me rub my eyes furiously. Somehow, I could tell that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. It was just a feeling I had. I hung my head low as if it would help make the feeling go away. _Damn! My head was hurting like hell!_

My eyes went up to meet Naruto's face. The blond was deep asleep. Knowing what I had to do, I hoisted him onto my back, put a couple of yen on the counter as payment, and walked towards the idiot's apartment.

My feet felt crippled from the long walk. _Why _did Naruto have to live all the way at the edge of the village? It only made the walk harder since I was drunk. I was too tough for one cup of sake to bring me down. Unlike a certain someone…..

We finally reached our destination. Using one hand, I stuffed it into the side pockets of Naruto's pants. I fumbled with the lock, trying to find the right key. I used a gold colored one this time and heard a click. Turning the knob, I entered a neat and tidy living room.

"Weird. I always pictured him a messy person."

I pushed the door closed, and went over to the couch to lay Naruto down. I found a blanket neatly folded, hanging on the armrest of the couch. I lay the wool sheet over the sleeping blonds form. Feeling dizzy, I sat on the wooden chair that stood beside the couch. _So tired. _

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, until a figure crouched down beside me.

"Huh? Naruto?"

His eyes held a glazed look. As if he wasn't himself anymore. He placed his index finger on my lips, indicating for me to be quiet.

"Wha-?"

He kissed me.

I sat there confused. _Naruto_ kissing me? He had never tried anything like that before in his life, knowing that he would be severely punished for it. Though, I did nothing. I was too drunk. Thinking my body could take it, I soon realized that even one sip could take over my entire form. Naruto's tongue explored the inside of my mouth, making me feel somewhat in a sexy mood. He placed his arm around my waist and led me towards a bedroom, not even breaking the kiss one bit. We both tumbled onto the bed while Naruto's hands played over my body, feeling every inch of it.

_Sasuke_…..

It was Sasuke who I had always wanted to touch me in this exact manner. I loved him a great deal, so why was I kissing Naruto? Everything was all too confusing. Earlier that day, I had invited Sasuke out to dinner, but he clearly rejected me. This left me with eating at the Ichiraku with Naruto.

_Maybe_….

Maybe I felt as though I needed some console from Naruto. _Maybe_…..It was just something I needed to get over the thousands of rejections I received from Sasuke. That's all I wanted…._right_? Just some meaningless sex, hoping it would not turn into anything serious.

Naruto lifted the part of the shirt that covered my stomach, and began flicking his tongue across. I moaned loudly. He seemed obviously pleased by this, because he then moved his hand around my erection.

I shuddered.

Who knew that someone like _Naruto_ could do things like….._that_?

I positioned myself to sit up a bit. Pulling Naruto down, I nibbled on his ear lightly, causing him to moan. He pulled off his shirt, revealing tan muscles. This guy hid too much underneath that ugly orange jacket of his. Pulling the sheets over the both of us, he removed my shirt also. That night, we made love, but only because ofour foolishness.

Though, I still keep thinking that it was my own. And….Naruto? Well, he wasn't acting like a fool, because _that_ night…..

He _really _wanted me. And it wasn't anything needy.

It was pure desire.

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai minna-san about the long update! I was really busy with a ton of schoolwork. Good thing summer time is here. That means no work to keep me down! Except for cutting the lawn, washing the car, doin dishes, and well….you know the rest. This chapter seems much more like a narusaku. I'm sorry to those who flame that couple or are just waiting for some more sasuhina action, but I must explain scenes. Though, I think I'm rushing into the love part a bit. Remember that Sakura is as strong as hell, so of course she can lift Naruto up. And about that ramen girl….that just came out of nowhere…so yea. She's not a main character or anything, if any of you are wondering that. I just felt like putting her into this chapter. After all, she is the one who gave them their sake. About Sake. I've heard that it's really strong and can effect the body quickly. I know this, because a friends brother of mine took one sip. After about a couple of minutes, he passed out. By the way. He was not underage to drink the stuff. He was like what….32 or something! (Sigh) I think I repeat too many words like: I, had, stared, my, ect. Bad habit of doing that, gotta stop it. That lime/lemon or whatever officially sucked. I'm sorry to those who enjoy a good one, but next time, you probably shouldn't read mine. I'm just no good at writing them.

* * *

To those who reviewed: 

**Hibiyuru: **Thank you so much for the nice comment!

**Shanice Miharu:** I thought the cat part was cute too, but my sister said it was dumb.Wahhh! You're adding this to your favs. List? Thank you!

**NanamiYatsumaki: **Thank you! I'm lazy too, but then again, we all are.

**Xoni Newcomer: **Yeah, Naruto is an idiot, but I still love the big doofus! I'm glad you like the story. P.S. I will try to smooth things out.

**Lems: **Waii! Sasuke-kun with Midnight on his head is adorable! I love that mission flashback with the cats too. I have read the fic, "Torn," but like you, I'm waiting for the update!

**ShikaruTo: **Man you're naughty! You give me nice reviews so I won't say anything about your perverted ness. Lol. I'm so glad you like my story! Do you really think my writing style is good? I'm so happy! And don't worry. I love a long review.

**Fractured wings 01: **You think my crappy fic is wonderful, yay! I can't wait for the updates for your stories. I hope you finish those exams soon. I loved all three of your stories. They were what inspired me to write my own!

**Naruto'sbabygirl: **Your idea is good, but I'm saving a part like that for later in the story. Look forward to it!

**Ah-choo: **Wha-What! You really think my lime was good? I-I don't think I could ever write a lemon, I'm too inexperienced to explain _that _kind of stuff, but other than that, I'm glad you liked it.

**xxMizukixx: **Thank you! And please update your story, "A Broken Promise" soon! I really want to see what happens next. You're a good writer.

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**Yup. A drunk Sakura, and a perverted Sasuke with raging hormones. Thank you!

**Hokai Amplifier: **I love your story, "The Best Things In Life." I'm begging you to update that one soon, onegai! Thank you for the nice review too! Why does everyone like that lemon part…..?

**Loneangel1016: **Yay! Hinata-fan! Thank you for your nice, long review. I appreciate it very much. By the way. You're welcome!

**Satoko-hime: **You're new here? Well welcome sasuhina fan! I can't believe you added me to your fav. Authors list already…..but thanks!


	5. Changes

Chapter 5: Changes

Hinata's P.O.V

"Thank you Ino-san for letting me stay here," I said in a grateful tone of voice.

"Hinata! Come on now, you don't have to be so formal with me! After all, what are friends for?" She said smiling.

I nodded my head.

Throwing herself on the couch, Ino-san motioned for me to sit down, but I didn't see it. Instead, my eyes wandered around the room, taking in the amount of space I predicted it would be able to provide. The limited amount would be one or two.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small photo encased in a frame, sitting on the top of a work desk. I examined it, looking over every detail it held. It was Ino and her father. In the picture, she appeared to be at least four or five years old. She stood proudly with her two fingers positioned in the victory pose, showing off a toothy grin. Her father stood behind her with the same facial expression, but instead, he had wrapped his arms around her neck, his chin resting on the top of her head. They both looked so happy, as if without a care in the world. I had always wanted Father and me to be happy like that someday, but…..

I knew it was a day that would never arrive.

At the moment, a sound snapped me back to attention.

Ino stood in front of me. I saw that she had placed the photo face down, her hand resting atop.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

* * *

Steam arose in puffs, fogging the showers' glass door and bathroom mirror. I rested against the wall, letting the warm water wash over my tensed body, relaxing the aching muscles. Sighing inwardly, I let my mind play back to what happened only hours ago.

* * *

I hoisted the knapsack over my shoulder, slipping on my sandals, and ready for the departure I was about to make out of this hellhole known as _home_. Just as I was about to take a step outside, a sudden jolt ran throughout my body. It was the feeling of a presence behind me. Turning around, I came face to face with Neji nii-san. His eyes stared right into mine as if searching for something. We remained silent. 

_He knew already. _

* * *

_Flashback:_

I seated myself on the tatami flooring, poking both my index fingers together. It was a habit of mine whenever I felt nervous. And right now, I was feeling it. The lamp in the corner of the room provided little light. It was as if a dark shadow had cast itself over the room, but I knew the real reason was that the light bulb would eventually burn out later. Father had not arrived yet, so I amused myself by braiding a bit of my hair. I wrapped it carefully to make sure no knots would be seen. After what felt like endless hours of waiting, I was about to give up and fall to the ground in a deep slumber when the bamboo door on my right slid open. My father stepped in with his cold, uncaring eyes. He walked over to the front of the room and seated himself in front of me. I bowed my head low to show respect. I heard an approved grunt. Realizing that he had motioned for me to sit up, I did so quickly.

"That is enough," he said waving his hand in the air. "You no longer need to do that here anymore."

"Huh?" I was confused by what he had said. All Hyuga's showed respect towards anyone. If not, they would be punished for their rudeness.

"Hinata…..your behavior yesterday was most unacceptable." "To run out during the ceremony was very childish of you," he stated. "I would expect better of a woman twenty years of her age."

That moment, I felt like melting into a puddle and disappearing from the world. I always knew that he would be upset with that runaway. "Gomen, father," I said bowing my head low once again, then rising up to meet his eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

_That was a lie_.

"Nor do I, he said in that cold voice of his, but you have gone too far this time." His eyes bored into mine, that if possible, I could be burned with the gaze. "I have spoken with the Elders, he said, not tearing his look away from me. "To make sure you will never shame this family again, it has led to one conclusion."

I gulped, afraid of what he would say next.

There was a tense silence that followed after that.

"I will ask you to move out of the Hyuga household by tonight," he stated promptly.

I stared at him.

Keeping my head low, I stared into the ground, as if it led into a never ending abyss. I knew that he had planned to get rid of me one day, but….I didn't think it would be today. My hopes were too high, thinking that he would forgive me for my stunt. Let's just say I was a believer. Though, I had nothing to believe in anymore. My family, _my _father, was going to throw out the Hyuga heir, me. I balled both my hands into fists, clenching them tightly at my sides.

_I hated being in this family_.

"Hai….Otousan."

I got up, ready to leave the room and pack my things. As I slid open the door, their on the other side, stood Neji nii-san. I stared at him for a few seconds looking over his figure.

"You have returned from your mission already, Nee-san?" I asked smiling up at him.

He nodded his head.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"…...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I bowed slightly and walked away, leaving Neji nii-san standing at the doorway. Before I left, I had noticed something in his eyes, as he stared at my father.

_Pure hatred._

* * *

_End Flashback:_

After the staring had been put aside, I turned away, not wanting him to see me anymore. It was embarrassing.

"I'll be leaving now, Neji nii-san," I said quietly.

Taking two more steps into the cold night, I stopped short when he called out to me. Turning around, I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders.

_Neji_…._was embracing me_.

I heard a snapping sound, but decided to ignore it. My body sank into the embrace. Again, I felt like crying. _What a baby!_ I scolded myself.

Standing there, he released his hold on me. I stared up into his sharp eyes, eyes that held confidence, and blazing determination.

"Goodbye…._Neji_."

Finally, I was able to stop myself from using the suffix.

* * *

A/N: I….am so sorry! I just couldn't post up early enough for two reasons. One was writer's block, and two was that I had class projects from all four of my core classes. They took me forever to put together. I had to even pull a bunch of all nighters for two weeks! I'm sorry about this chapter being short, but I just don't want anyone to wait so long. Don't worry, I only have one more week of school, and then I can stay up all night and type away. MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

To all who have reviewed: 

**Satoko-hime: **You love me? Lol just joking too! You're so sweet! Thank you!

**Hibiyuru: **Thank you! I'm glad I'm getting more reviews too. There will be many sasuhina interactions in later chapters or possibly….the next.

**Shanice Miharu: **I'm glad you liked the lemon, but it was a pretty sucky lemon if you ask me. Glad you liked it though! You're waaaay too nice. You've reviewed my story a lot, I appreciate that.

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY: **Yeah I know, sorry bout that. It's just that we have too many projects determining our final grade. And all and all, I'm not too good of a student. You think this is aKibahina hint hmm? Well wait and find out!

**xxMizukixx: **I'm hooked on your story way more than you're hooked on mine! Speaking of which, please update that one soon, it's one of the stories that I love to death. Thank you for your nice comment!

**Lems: **It's a good thing you like sasuhina, but for narusaku? I don't wanna disappoint you, but I'm still considering whether or not to make this a narusaku. Thank you for the long review, I just love reading long ones!

**Krn-kimbap: **I'm really happy that someone actually appreciated the small parts of humor I tried adding in, thank you so much!

**ShikaruTo: **Well, he does deserve to be hit for what he did. And sorry. No Sasuke in that chapter or this one. He will be back in chapter six though. Yes, I really thought making Kiba jump into Hinata's room would be cute too. Yes, Hinata will learn of Sasuke's kissing her later.

**Fractured wings 01: **Well it's true, you are a good writer. I'm sure you already read what Hiashi wanted to talk to Hinata about.

**Hokai Amplifier: **Oh I'm so sorry! I knew about your birthday when you mentioned it in one of your chapters. I wanted to email you something, but the next day, the damn server was overloaded! I'm glad I was able to change your opinion of Naruto. I love the guy, but in this fic for the sake of sasuhina, I have to make him a bastard.

**YumYum-Chan:** You're the author that wrote "Never give up!" Please update that story soon, I love it! Thank you!

**Nekema: **Yeah, I did feel sorry for Sakura when I was writing that part, but I feel even more sorry for Kiba almost taking that two story plunge. Lol Thank you for the nice comments!

All of you guys are so nice, but don't hesitate to criticize some of my writing. Everyone has flaws, and I really need to know mine. I'll probably update a week from now. Final grades are coming in, so i don't want to screw up. Khmer loves you all for the nice reviews!


	6. Start of a New Day

Chapter 6: Start of a New Day

Ino's P.O.V

I silently crept into the room, making sure my footsteps were not heard. The sound of the grandfather clock ticked, the pendulum swinging left and right. Inching closer to the bed, I looked over the sleeping form.

_Kawaii!_

Okay, so all I had to do was wake her up and…..

_**BRING!**_

"What the-!" I clamped both my hands over my mouth. _Idiot!_

Hinata slowly turned around, reaching for the button on the alarm clock. With a push, it quickly turned off. I watched as she lazily sat up and began rubbing her eyes. Sitting in a daze for a few minutes, her head snapped up realizing that _someone _was in the room.

"I-Ino-sa-ahhhh!"

She fell off the bed.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" I asked her, a grin wide on my face.

She sat up, clearly embarrassed. "Well, it _was_ my first night here, I guess I'm just not used to it," she mumbled. Standing up, Hinata straightened the hem of her evening gown.

I scoffed. "First night, huh? Well I guess I can't blame you, considering you're not used to the atmosphere here." There was a bit of bitterness behind my voice. _Hope she didn't catch that. _

"I-I'm sorry! Did I offend you Ino-san?" She cried out.

_Damn!_

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong," I said trying to perk up my voice a bit.

She looked thoughtful for a bit, than let out a sigh. "So…um…did you want something Ino-san?" She asked.

I stared at her dumbly for a couple of seconds to make out what she had just said. It then hit me. "That's right, I forgot!" I exclaimed loudly, scaring the poor girl. I mumbled an apology, feeling embarrassed. "The reason I came in here was to wake you up and see if you wanted to go shopping." I stood there blinking, waiting for her answer. Finally she spoke.

"Yes….that would be nice," she said softly. Hinata walked over to her knapsack that had been slung over a wooden chair. Picking it up, she turned around to face me a bit, a light smile gracing her lips. "But, would you mind if I changed into something else first?"

I felt my face immediately heat up for being so foolish. Of course she would ask me that for gawking at her like an idiot.

"S-sorry!" I cried. Quickly I made a beeline for the bedroom door and ran out.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V 

As soon as Ino-san left, I opened the knapsack.

_Click._

I rummaged through the items, looking for the hairbrush I had packed. My hands came across a leather item. It was round, and _lumpy_. I went over the unknown item, feeling for anything else it had. There was a string material that bound the top together-_rope…maybe? _I decided to take it out. Lifting it up, I realized it was _pretty_ heavy. Once I caught site of it, I immediately dropped it, my hands covering my mouth to stifle back a cry. In front of me, was a leather pouch filled with about three pounds of gold coins.

"_Neji_," I whispered hoarsely. My mind reeled back to when he had hugged me. I had heard a sound. _He must've put it in_. Dropping to my knees, I started crying. Fresh, hot tears rolled down my cheeks, gathering to the tip of my chin. _I…have people who care. Ino-san…Neji……thank you._

I continued crying softly for a couple of more minutes until I heard the bedroom door creak open slowly.

"Hinata, are you finishe-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes locked onto mine. I raised both my hands to wipe away the tears.

"C-can you wait f-for another minute Ino-"

I was cut off as she ran towards me. Kneeling down on both her knees, she grasped my hands together, also giving me a somewhat apologetic look. "I'm sorry if I made you cry Hinata, if you didn't want to go out, you should've told me! I'm not forcing you or anything, I-" I cut her off, pressing my index finger against her lips.

"You've got it all wrong, I said in a calm voice. I'm not sad about anything. I was crying because….I….was _happy_." She looked confused for a bit, than nodded her head.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll be out in a minute, please wait for me till then," I said while pulling out a sweater.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"That'll be a thousand yen, sir," the cashier chirped. She stared at me as if she was on cloud nine, which I doubt would ever happen. I reached for my wallet and pulled out the money. Counting it all up, I realized that I was a couple of yen short.

_Eighty yen? Come on! _

"Is there a problem sir?" The cashier lady asked me, but instead of looking directly into my face, her eyes roamed over my figure. I twitched. _Pervert._

"There is no problem at all, I responded in my calmest voice. I just need to count up the exact amount."

"That's fine with me, take all the time you need you sexy-" She covered her mouth quickly to stop the next word, or the one following after it. Her face turned beet red as she ran out of the store, leaving a trail of dust. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that!" Those were the last words I heard from her as she ran out.

_Weird._

I decided to ignore her and continue my search for the eighty yen in my wallet. I also tried switching to my pockets, but all I found was a measly ten yen. "Wow, wonder what I can buy with this," I replied sarcastically to no one in particular. It then hit me. I could just sneak away, right? They wouldn't catch me, _but then again…_my eyes averted to the security guard in the doorway. He sent me a glare, though I completely ignored it. _Never mind._

While searching in my pockets, again, I had accidentally dropped the silver coin. It rolled all the way to the book case that stood at least eight feet away from me. I sighed, knowing that I was at least seventy yen away from the exact amount I needed, and ten yen was worth going after. I trudged over to the spot where the coin landed. As I bent down to pick it up, my head connected with another, both of us falling to the ground from the sudden impact. My hand reached up to rub the large bump that had formed on my head. _That hurt._

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Snapping my head up to the familiar voice, I stared wide-eyed.

"Sasuke-san?"

She said my name as if surprised to see me. "That's my name," I said in a dull voice.

She blushed immediately, her cheeks glowing a soft pink. Reaching out, she offered her hand to help me up. I hesitated a bit, remembering _last_ time. I would make sure that I did not screw up like four years ago again. I reached up, her hand clasping mine. It felt strangely comfortable. I hoisted myself up the rest of the way. "Thanks," I muttered a bit embarrassed. She cocked her head to the side a bit and gave me a warm smile.

"You're welcome." She looked down and picked up the silver coin, handing it to me. "Is this yours?"

"Yes," I said accepting the coin. I found myself gazing over her form. She wore a short, gray wool skirt, with black shorts under. The usual sandals were worn. On her top form was an oversized, baby-blue sweater, which made her look incredibly petite in it. Her hair was worn back into a bun, a few strands sticking out from it, giving off a bit of a wild, sexy look. _Hinata would never do that though._

Clearing her voice for my attention, I quickly focused back to her face, other than her body. I waited for her to speak, but she made no attempt. Deciding to start the conversation, I brought up a subject that came to mind. "How are you and Naruto doing together?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward at the question. To my surprise, her eyes widened. Looking a bit shocked, she remained silent for a bit. I pouted at this. It was getting somewhat annoying. I then saw that she was opening her mouth to speak.

"Naruto and I are-"

"HINATA!" Came a cheery, loud voice.

Ino could be seen running across the store, making her way to Hinata. Upon reaching her, the blond snagged the other girls' arm playfully, clinging on like a little girl. "Hina-chan! She whined. Where did you go? You left me all alone in the Lingerie department."

I felt me face turn red, the blood rising, threatening to spurt any minute. _Lingerie?_

"I'm sorry Ino-san, I just saw something and…sort of wandered off," Hinata explained, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ino asked curiously.

"No…I _thought_ I found it, but I guess I'm just imagining things," she said softly, her voice remaining emotionless. It then perked up a bit as she spoke to me. "I'll be going now, Sasuke-san, ja. Picking up her purse that had fallen on the ground, she waved goodbye to me and walked away with Ino. I looked down and saw that there was at least a hundred yen on the floor. _Must be Hinatas'_. Snatching it up, I expected to see the two girls just a couple of feet away, but they were already gone. _Maybe she won't mind if I just take seventy yen, I'll pay her back after all._ The thought lingered in my mind for a bit when I saw the cashier lady return, a wash towel in her hand. She wiped away the sweat on her brow, then taking her place behind the register, giving me a creepy smile.

"I'm very sorry for that delay, sir, now, how may I help you?"

I motioned at the three, large bento boxes on the counter. She nodded and told me the given amount. I handed over the money, including the a hundred yen Hinata left me. The lady was about to give me my thirty yen change, but I raised my hand to stop her. Something hanging on a rack nearby had caught my eye. "Miss, how much does that over there cost?" I asked her, pointing to where the item was.

She looked thoughtful for a bit. "Thirty yen," she answered.

"Then I'll have one," I said, walking over to it and placing it down on the counter.

Placing the purchased items in a bag, she handed it to me and said, "Come again!"

Before walking out the door, I turned my head around slightly and replied, "Maybe I will." There was a _thump_ sound followed after that. _She must've fainted. _

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I flipped through the magazine, my eyes scanning the pages. "Nice," I mumbled with approval. I felt myself grinning, but was then interrupted when a finger tapped my shoulder. I spun around and hid the magazine behind my back. "Sa-Sakura?" This felt _very_ awkward. She gave me a smile, a smile filled with pain. Her jade-like eyes held sadness and guilt. I felt my heart drop. "What's wrong Sakura?"

She looked at me, shock shown clearly in her eyes. "Wh-What are you talking about?" She asked. "There's nothing wrong, I just came over to say hi, that's all."

"Right," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Glancing back at her, I saw that she held her head down low. Great, my conscious was nagging at me now. "Hey, hey, come on now, tell me what's wrong?"

She said nothing.

"Quiet, huh? Well how about this?" I put my hands together and performed a seal. "Sexy no jutsu!" I stood, striking my most sexy pose, but then lost my balance after feeling a hand grab my butt. I turned around angrily to find a guy with a nosebleed, gawking at me with drool running down to his chin. "PERVERT!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and used my other free hand to punch him straight in the face. He flew across the room into a shelf of tampons and pads. I immediately canceled the jutsu, hoping it would not cause anymore trouble. "There sure are a bunch of sick guys out there, right Sakura?" _I was one to talk_. I was hoping she would say something, anything, but….she didn't. I placed my hand under her chin, lifting it up. She was…._crying_?

She reached up and wrapped both her hands around my wrist. "Gomen, Naruto. It's my entire fault that you and Hinata had to end it like this." She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "I guess I should've never agreed to go on that ramen date with you, huh?" She smiled again. "I could have gone home or at least _try _talking Sasuke into going out with me that night, but then again, I would've been a bother to him. And it's true since I'm annoyin-"

"Shut up."

"Huh?" She appeared shocked by my words. "Wha-What are you-?"

"You're not annoying," I stated in a quiet voice. "It's only Sasuke who thinks that-heck, there could be millions of others who think you're annoying, but….I don't think so." None of this is your fault; I chose to do it, even knowing that I was engaged." Turning to walk away, I waved my hand to say goodbye. "Guess I'll be going, don't wanna be a bother to you now do I?" My feet didn't even get to move one bit from the spot I was in because, Sakura cupped both sides of my face and pulled me down for a kiss. I stood stunned by her actions. Knowing Sakura, I didn't ever think she would do something like this.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

I kissed her back passionately, my head filled with wild thoughts about _last_ time. Those wild thoughts then stopped when I caught site of a certain person.

"Hinata," I whispered.

Sakura pulled back. "What?"

She followed my gaze to where my ex-fiancée stood, her white eyes shimmering with pain.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know if I wanna continue this fic. It's becoming troublesome like the DNArtuo one. Well, sorry bout the long update again, though you might not have to wait anymore because I think I'm gonna delete this story any minute now. sigh Too much angst for me, but that's because I watch waay too much romance anime or movies. Hinata's crying too much, don't you think? 

* * *

To those who have reviewed: 

**Hibiyuru**: Hope this chapter satisfied you.

**Fractured wings 01**: Yeah, Nejihina is like my most fourth favorite couple.

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**: I know. I'm very sorry it was short; I just had to post something! Her father is mean. When he called Hinata a loser in the anime, I got so angry. There are Nejihina moments, but more like the family kinda thing, no lovey dovey stuff with them.

**Joann**: I guess I could do that, but I'll have to go over every detail in the story to make sure it's heading in the right direction.

**Lems**: Yattta! You're just too nice! I love the long review you gave me. Really appreciate it. And no, you're English is not all that bad. Just keep working on it. After reading this chapter, I'm sure you know how long Hinata's hair is now. Hope you start a fic soon by the way!

**xxMizukixx**: Yup, let's just hope I try updating earlier next time.

**YumYum-Chan**: Yay! I hope you update your fic soon! Thanks for the comment on the Nejihina.

**Xoni Newcomer**: Okay, this is gonna be a bit long.

First off, the reason Hinata didn't tell her father was because she didn't want to bother him. Especially since she couldn't even succeed in being the heir to the Hyuga clan. It would be like, OMG! Her sister who is five years younger surpassed her! And then with Naruto, it's like; she can't even be an heir nor get a husband. Also when that husband is cheating on her. If she told her father that, she would probably be embarrassed and ashamed. Well, at least that's what I would feel like.

I know, I'm sorry about that flashback inside a flashback with another flashback, I really screwed that up. It wasn't meant to be set up like that; I was just on the verge of typing non-stop. Won't happen again, I promise.

I really couldn't continue that story, it was just too much for me to handle. Sorry! Okay um…let's see. #1: Hinata screamed because she was naked, and Sasuke and Dark both kicked down the door and saw her. Dark being a bit of a pervert, and Sasuke, the newcomer into hormones. #2: I originally planned for Hinata to fall in love with Daisuke, and him falling in love with her too. I thought those two would be just adorable together, considering the bad luck they have with their crushes, and both being shy. Another thought than occurred to me. What if Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto all started fighting for her attention? I mean, it was a romance/humor fic. The idea seemed excellent at first, but was then ruined when I had no idea how to put everything together.

Hope that satisfied you!

**ShikaruTo**: School is a pain in the butt, isn't it? But now, I'll be able to have more free time for typing my stories, yay! Sankyuu for teh nejihina comment!

**Krn-kimbap**: Y-you're scaring me! Hah! Just kidding! I'll try to update asap.

**Rika**: Arigatou Gozaimasu for the nice comment with so many exclamation marks; makes me happy!

**Hokai Amplifier**: Sorry, the damn thing got deleted when my computer shut down. That's why I haven't been able to update in a while. Sorry bout the short chapter, hope this one helped. Ack! I knew that something was wrong with the Nii-san thing! Sorry!

**Jaide 112**: Thanks for the nice review. It helped boost me up a bit to continue writing this story. You're English is fine. Just ask my friend, Lems over there. Lol.


	7. Discovery

A/N: HAHA! Just kidding! I'm not gonna delete this story. I just wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be.

**Warning**: Grammar mistakes. Ignore them and just continue reading, kay?

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovery

_2 months later_…

Hinata's P.O.V

"Good evening, Naruto-san," I said pleasantly while bowing to him. He bowed to me in return.

"Likewise, Hinata-san," he said with a smile.

We both turned away from each other, heading off into our own direction.

It has been two months since the incident that I had finally gotten over it. I was able to remove Naruto from my heart, permanently this time. Whenever I saw him, there was no aching deep within. Instead, I felt nothing when I saw him, other than that he was just a friend….and a mere memory. We could actually converse like normal people, forgetting the events that happened on that day. But, I didn't heal these wounds on my own. I also had great friends who were there for me.

Ino. She made me smile. I truly thought of her as an authority figure, almost like a big sister. Sometimes during our shopping trips, she would try to spoil me with beautiful clothing. I would always decline. Being spoiled was something I absolutely detested. The only thing I did ask for was to live with her.

Neji. As if a big brother other than a cousin, he would help calm me down with his wise words. I would tease him about being an old sage often because of his wisdom. It was later that I decided to tell him about Naruto and Sakuras' secret affair, but he then surprised me, saying that he had seen them together already before the day of our wedding. He had arrived a day earlier than he had thought he would. I was taken back. No wonder he didn't ask me whether or not if living with Naruto was good. He knew already that I wasn't even living with him.

Lee. Hearing from Neji about what happened; he quickly came to my aid one day (though I didn't need it) and gave me the most bone-crushing hug I had ever felt in my entire life. Of course Neji saw this and removed Lee from me, his eyes aflame. I tried calming my angry cousin down, though it took awhile to do so.

Tenten. She had heard about it from Ino. It was the next morning that surprised me. Naruto had been assaulted in his house. There were kunais and shuriken found that were thrown around violently. Also, there were three words engraved on the wall. It read, I'LL KILL YOU!

Kiba. He would bring Akamaru over to play with me at Inos' apartment. He would also try making me laugh with all the silly jokes he told me about how he had tried to remove Shinos' glasses when he was asleep.

Shino. For the fun of it, he would make a swarm of bees chase Kiba. It seemed he knew of Kibas' attempt to remove his glasses, and that the bees were payback. I fell to the ground laughing my head off.

I felt lucky and unlucky at times, but most likely lucky. There were people who cared for me and others who didn't. Though, I was perfectly content with the ones who cared.

"Hinata, come on, hurry up! The big sale's gonna start in five minutes at the shop!"

Inos' call awakened me from my daydream.

"Hai Ino, I'll be there in a second!" I reached for my purse and placed down the white ribbon I was going to buy. _Next time_, I told myself. Running over to Ino, she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her, both of us racing over to the next shop.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V 

It's been two months. I've avoided her for two whole months. _I wonder if she noticed_. My mind played back to the wedding. She had looked so beautiful in her wedding gown, but sad. _Fright of commitment, maybe? _Yet, it would have all passed when she stood in front of Naruto. Her _love_ beside her, both whom would share the responsibility of husband and wife. I wanted to see her smile when she stood in front of Naruto, I wanted to see her white eyes glow with happiness. _I wanted her to be_……

"……mine."

There was only one thing I did not wish to see. It was the kiss. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn. Alas, it was pointless to care anymore. They were already married, living happily together. Funny thing though. I've also been avoiding the usuratonkachi (total moron, meaning Naruto). If I ever came close to meeting any of them, I'd quickly get away; making sure my face would not be seen. But, there was something else bothering me. When I saw Naruto, Hinata was not with him. When I saw Hinata, Naruto was not with her. I stroked my chin. _Intriguing._

I stood up from the wooden tub, my body dripping wet. The hot bath had helped relax my muscles a great deal. I reached for the white towel that hung on the side wall, wrapping it carefully around my waist. Making my way out of the bathroom, I stopped short when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I decided to ignore it, but that made it worse. The knocking became much harder unlike earlier with the gentle ones. Becoming irritated, I called out to the person. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I stomped over to the door, my anger getting the best of me. Turning the lock, I pulled open the door, and sent whoever it was in front of me an angry glare. However, I ceased the action. Ino gaped at me, her mouth wide open. As for Hinata, she stood beside Ino blushing madly with her head turned away.

* * *

Ino's P.O.V

I could not take my eyes off his body. It was so, well toned! His muscles were glistening; the porcelain-like skin baring resemblance to the pale moon at night. I knew I was gaping like a fool, but couldn't help it. I actually got to see what a real mans' body looked like, unlike Shikamaru. I turned to stare at Hinata, wondering how she was taking this. The shy Hyuga held her head down low, her face so red that it reached her ears. Turning back to look at Sasuke, I saw that he wasn't standing in the doorway anymore. In a few seconds, he dashed back over to us, fully clothed with the same towel slung over his shoulder.

"Did you want something?" He asked us, his voice faltering a bit. I couldn't help but giggle. He blushed from my response. "Well if you don't need anything, I'll have to ask you to leave, he said in a cold voice. He was about to close the door when Hinata called to him.

"Please wait Sasuke-san. Ino and I only came here to celebrate your birthday," she said, showing him the large bag in her hand that held the presents. I watched him. He looked reluctant, but than let us in.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Moving out of the way, he let us in. My eyes wandered the spacious room. It was neat and tidy for a guy. No special decorations were found. There were only a few photos that were encased in frames from the academy days. They hung on the walls, far apart from each other. Unlike my apartment room, his could only fit in one person. I felt like laughing, but stopped myself short. _Of course he would choose to live in a place like this. It's because he doesn't want to be near others. _He motioned for us to sit on the black, leather couch that sat in the center of the room. Once everyone was seated, Hinata spoke up.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san," she said cheerfully. She held up the bag from earlier and placed it on Sasukes' lap gently. He stared at it, dumbfounded.

"How did you know it was my birthday anyways?" He asked.

Hinata twitched. "Oh well-um…I just had a feeling, she finished quickly."

He stared at her for a bit, but then nodded his head, choosing to accept her answer. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a present wrapped in green polka dot wrapping. There was a card attached to it with bold words on the front. SASUKE-KUN it read with a smiley face next to it. At the bottom were the words written, FROM LEE with a heart next to it. Sasuke shuddered after seeing that part of the card. He quickly placed it down. As Sasuke opened his presents one at a time, I found myself spacing out, my mind elsewhere.

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

"_Ne, Ino, look at what I found!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. She reached into the box and pulled out a calendar. It had the zodiac animals for each month. There were dates that were circled using a red marker._

"_Hey, that's my old calendar from when I was little," Ino said from behind. She bent over Hinata to get a better look at it. "It seems the moths had a nice lunch," she mumbled, shaking her head. _

"_Look at these animal pictures! They're so cute!" The Hyuga girl gushed. She flipped through the pages, her eyes lighting up. Ino smiled and watched as the younger girl enjoyed herself. It was until she reached the July section that she stopped. _

_Both girls stared at the date, July 23. It was surrounded by rings of circles, hearts drawn all over the number._

"_Sasuke-sans' birthday is on the 23rd?" Hinata asked curiously. _

"_Uh yeah…about that, do you remember my slight obsession with Sasuke?" The other girl nodded her head. "Well you see, I tried throwing him a birthday party one time at the flower shop, but he got so angry that he tore down all of the decorations, destroyed the presents, and threw the cake at the wall. After all that, he just walked out as if nothing happened." The blond let out a deep breath._

"_I see_….._" Hinata said, biting the nail of her thumb. "Well how about we throw him a party?" She asked. _

"_Are you crazy? I don't want him to tear up my apartment!" Ino cried._

"_We're not going to throw him a **big** party, let alone have it here in your apartment." I was thinking that we could get the others to buy him presents, including us, and we could deliver it to him," Hinata explained. "I was also thinking about making him a cake too," she said thoughtfully._

"_I don't know Hina-chan, the guy's temperamental. He would probably get mad."_

"_Please Ino? Please, please, please?" The white-eyed girl begged, clasping both her hands together. "Don't you feel sorry for him? He's been alone ever since the massacre of his clan. It's no wonder he's always so angry." There was a teary look in Hinatas' eyes that told Ino she should've just given up._

"_Fine then, you win," she grumbled, crossing both her arms over her chest._

"_Sankyuu, Ino!" Hinata cried happily. She threw her arms around the other girls' neck clinging on tightly._

_This surprised Ino, but a small smile soon formed on her lips. "You worry too much, you know that?" _

_End Flashback:_

**

* * *

****Beep, beep**. 

Startled, I jumped out of my seat a bit from the sound my wristwatch had just given off. My eyes went down to the glowing neon light.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be at the shop by six!" Standing up, I quickly went over to the door, my hand ready to turn the knob. Before I could even step foot out of the room, Hinata called to me.

"Ino, where are you going?"

"Gomen Hinata, I promised my mother I'd help her down at the flower shop," I answered rather quickly. "By the way, don't wait up for me, ja!" I shut the door and sprinted over to my next destination.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

After Sasuke had finished opening all of his presents, he mumbled "thanks" to me. I stared at him for a bit, deciding what to do next. I nearly jumped out of my seat when he stood up. He looked down at me for a bit, and then looked away as if hesitating.

"Would you…like to stay for dinner? He asked, his dark eyes focused entirely on me. I was shocked. _Did **the** Uchiha Sasuke just offer me dinner?_ I asked myself as if not believing it. He cleared his throat loudly, waiting for my answer.

"H-Hai."

He gave me a nod of his head and walked into the kitchen. There was a sound of drawers and cabinets opening. Then came the sound of running water, and chopping. A few minutes later, Sasuke appeared in the living room, a pair of chopsticks in hand.

"Dinner's ready," he announced.

Is stood up and followed him into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the delicious aroma that wafted in the room. I could feel myself practically drooling. I hadn't eaten anything this morning since I'd woken up.

He motioned for me to sit down at the table. I saw that there were only two chairs. Seating himself down, I took the seat across from him. Without hesitation, he took the first bite.

I stared down at the plate of food before me. It was vegetable stir-fry, mixed with soy sauce, and rice. Using the chopsticks, I was able to grab a shriveled-up piece of cabbage. Bringing it up to my mouth, I stopped short when a loud, rumbling sound startled me. I felt myself blush, realizing that it was my own stomach. _I must've been hungrier than I thought. _I looked up at Sasuke to see what his reaction was.

The food in his mouth remained un-chewed. Quickly, he turned around to suppress the laughter. I could hear him choking on his food. He made a dash for the kitchen sink, and put his head under the faucet, taking in gulps of the clear liquid. Finishing up, he seated himself down. He had one hand over his face, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"….Sorry," he muttered, turning his head away.

_He's embarrassed? I should be the one who's embarrassed, my stomach just growled like I'm some big, fat pig!_

"It's okay," I mumbled, making sure to avoid eye contact. For some reason, I felt as if he was looking at me. I looked up to see that my prediction had been correct. He was looking at me, but….there was something different. _Was he…smiling_? I stared harder to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, and sure enough, it was real. It wasn't a big, goofy smile like Naruto, but a very small one. In fact, most people wouldn't catch it, it being invisible to the naked eye. I found myself also smiling. It sounds weird to say this, but….he looks very handsome when he smiles, even just a little. Of course I would never tell him that though, I would practically die of embarrassment!

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Shall we continue eating, Hinata-san?"

I nodded me head. "Hai."

* * *

Dinner was peaceful, and very delicious. I'd even asked for seconds! 

Both of us were seated in the living room once again.

"That was delicious, Sasuke-san, where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked with interest.

Sasuke blinked at me. "Well um…living by myself and all…I had to learn how to cook something at least to survive."

"Oh."

There was a tense silence afterward. It was then broken as Sasuke spoke.

"Hinata-san," he began. "I never got to say this to you, but…I wish you and Naruto a happy life together, that is all."

I froze, as if an icy wind had just swept across me. I kept staring, staring, and _staring_ at Sasuke, my eyes wide. He stared back at me, confusion shown clearly in his eyes, though, it was I who should have been confused.

"What?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

I took in a deep breath, ready to give him the answer to his "What."

"Naruto and I aren't married," I stated firmly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was short. And I'm also sorry about the grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta. If you're interested though, tell me through email please, I want it to be private. This was a weird chapter, ne? I copied the zodiac animal idea from a memory with my friend. She used to have one with all these cute cartoon animals on them, anime style of course. I remember that she would circle _everyone's_ birthday, well…whoever she knew. That avoiding someone for two months thing does seem impossible, but bear with it. Sasuke just didn't feel like seeing someone he liked so much with another guy. It's just a weird coincidence that when he tried avoiding them, he never saw one with the other. 

* * *

To those who have reviewed: 

**Wolf-enzeru: **I'm sorry; it's just really hard for me to keep up. I hope this chapter helped.

**Vegeta-is-Forgotten: **Cloud nine is the love cloud. I'll try updating, but it's kinda hard.

**Magy: **Thank you! And I promise I will!

**Hibiyuru: **I'm glad. I'll stop Hinata from crying for a little while now, but it will be back in later chapters.

**QueenOfTheShadowFangs: **I'm sorry about taking that story down; can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Thank you for that nice comment by the way!

**Fractured wings 01: **I won't give up. You and the other sasuhina writers are what inspired me in the first place.

**Xoni Newcomer: **Heh heh, sorry about the misunderstanding. I was just kiddin, that's all.

Actually, Sasuke did mean four years. It was from chapter three in his flashback.

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**I'm glad you love my fic! And don't worry, I won't abandon it. By the way; I'm really into your story Something Wonderful. Please update that one soon; you're a way better writer than I am.

**Kumiko Yamashita: **A new reviewer? Thank you for the comment! I promise I won't.

**Insanely-normal: **Wonderful sasuhina writer, please update your stories soon!

**YumYum-Chan: **Thank you for the comment of the lingerie part!When you mean Sakura is non occ, do you mean she's acting different? Or something her character would act like? I'm sorry, just confused. Again, please update your stories soon!

**Lems: **OMGI'm so sorry, please don't kill me! Lol. Stop saying that you have horrible English, your english is fine! Thank you so much for the nice, long review! It's true what you said about most people doing that when reviewing a fic. I'm glad that you're supporting me, I feel much stronger now.

With sugar on top? How delicious!

**ShikaruTo: **I'm glad that you're able to wait so long. Don't worry I won't quit on this one.

**Maii-maii: **I promise I'll do it as soon as I can.

**Shanice Miharu: **Rough day at school? I'm glad this chapter helped you.

**Hokai Amplifier: **Oh no! Did I confuse you? I'm so sorry about that mix up. No, she does not have a crush on Hinata. She was just embarrassed like most people would be. I could never hate you. You're too nice, plus you're a wonderful writer. I'm glad you updated your fic.

No, no, no. I can't tell you any of these. You'll have to find out for yourself (grins). Don't worry, I don't mind the questions at all!

**Firewindgurl: **Thank you! I love your story by the way. Please update it soon!

**Japstrawberry: **Uh…I'm glad you liked that part?


	8. Sweet Kisses

Chapter 8: Sweet Kisses

**Warning: **Grammar mistakes. Ignore them and just continue reading, kay?

Sasuke's P.O.V

Was it me or was the room spinning?

_Naruto and I aren't married_. Her words repeated over and over again in my head. I looked up to stare at her, my mouth in the form of an O.

"Umm…maybe I should leave," she said uneasily, backing away from me. She stood up and practically ran over to the door.

_She's about to leave, I have to do something! _

Before she could turn the knob, I went over quickly and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to stay right where she was.

"Wha-"

"Be quiet."

She clamped her mouth shut and did so.

We stood there unmoving.

I couldn't register in my mind what to say. I mean…for two months, I had never known about this? I felt so stupid. _No wonder I never saw them together_. I mentally slapped myself. _God I'm slow_. _Wait a minute. She wasn't married to Naruto, which meant she was free, and also_..._she wasn't married to Naruto! Wait…didn't I just say that? Nevermind. _I shook my head. This was confusing. I was at the wedding, but only the beginning of it. I hadn't seen the rest. What happened when I was gone? Did someone object to their marriage? Was it an argument? Or could it have been a sudden divorce?

Oh forget it! Why should I even care? The point was that she wasn't married to the blond, and I could have her all to myself without feeling guilty about going behind my friends' back!

"Sasuke-san…please let go, you're hurting me."

Her soft voice brought me back to reality. I blinked several times to clear my sight.

"Oh….sorry," I mumbled, releasing my grip.

She gave me a look. Her eyes showed fear and hurt. I felt bad for scaring her like that.

Reaching for the knob again, I stopped her this time, but not in a physical manner.

"Hinata-san….would you like to have a picnic together with me, maybe tomorrow?" I asked her, my voice sounding hopeful.

She turned her head away, avoiding eye contact. "I-I don't know, but I'll think about it."

Before walking out the door, she turned around to say something to me.

"Thank you for dinner, Sasuke-san, it was delicious."

With those last words, she closed the door shut.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I sat straight up in bed, my skin sticky with sweat, the sheets clinging to my legs. I pulled them off with force, tossing them against the side wall. Reaching up, I placed my hand on my forehead to feel for any signs of sickness.

"It feels cool."

I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. For the past month, I hadn't been feeling like myself at all. There were mood swings, vomiting, and terrible headaches. Even I, a medic nin, could do nothing about it. Instead, I had found myself in the doctors' office a week ago. He had told me that it was probably a temporary sickness, and would wear off in a few days. He also said if I still wasn't feeling good, I'd have to come back to the office in about three weeks. It seemed there was a treatment needed in the Cloud country. This left me with going to the pharmacy on my own for medicine.

A sigh escaped my lips. I reached for the pillow above my head and buried my face into it.

"Sasuke, what do I have to do to get you to notice me?"

In an instant, I fell asleep. Those last thoughts lingering in my mind.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

"Oi, Ino! How much do these cost over here?" I called to her.

She stood behind the register, her back facing me.

"Let's see…umm….about a thousand yen for the bouquet," she replied. She turned around blowing on her nails. "You gonna buy it or what? You've been sitting there staring at it for the past hour."

"I can't though! I'm on a tight budget here! Don't you think you can lower down the price a bit for me?" I asked in a pleading tone of voice. I stared at her with a puppy-eyed look.

She scoffed. "That doesn't work on me dumbass."

My lips formed into a pout. "Fine then," I mumbled, reaching for my wallet. "I'll take two."

Outside the shop:

I looked up to see the night sky blanketed with stars that gave off a soft glow.

"They're beautiful," I breathed. The stars brought back the wonderful memories with my ex-fiancée.

* * *

_Flashback: _

"_Naruto look!" Hinata cried pointing up at the sky. "It's a shooting star!"_

"_Ahh, it seems it is," I said smiling at her. She blushed._

"_Don't talk to me as if speaking to a child," she said with a small frown._

_I ruffled her hair. "Fine, fine, if you don't want me to, I won't," I said waving my hand as if surrendering._

"_Thank you," she said smiling at me._

"_You're welcome," I mumbled leaning down to kiss her. Brushing away a lock of her hair, I placed my lips softly on her own. She reached up to circle her arms around my neck, pulling me down closer. After about five seconds, I placed my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. She seemed startled and stared at me with a pout._

"_Why'd you do that?"_

"_I just remembered that we didn't come here to make out, we're on a mission," I answered sternly._

_She stared at me, blinking._

"_What?"_

"_I've never seen you so serious before," she said. "It's kinda sexy though."_

"_Oh really?" I said raising a brow._

_She nodded her head. "Really."_

"_Well just for calling me sexy, I'll give you a kiss," I said with a cheeky grin. I leaned down a second time, but she placed her finger on my lips to stop me._

"_No, I said kinda, not completely." _

"_Yeah, yeah, same thing," I said shrugging off the thought. I backed her up against a nearby tree, giving her yet another kiss. She didn't return it though. _

"_What's wrong?" Dammit!_

"_I thought you said we were on a mission?"_

"_I did, but I changed my mind. Shikamaru and the others can take care of it."_

"_Well that's not fair to them, now is it?"_

"_No, but it's fair to us."_

"_You're cruel."_

"_I know."_

_I was going to give her another kiss, but she pushed me away. Again! Oh come on!_

"_How will you ever become Hokage if you keep doing things like this?" Walking over to the edge of the cliff, she looked up at the sky. "Focus on your future first before your pleasure." She sounded serious._

"_But…you are my future." She turned around surprised by my comment. _

_Walking up to her, I placed my hand under her chin. "The future I choose is to be with you, Hokage can wait."_

"_Na…Naruto."_

"_You're mine," I whispered in her ear._

_We stood under the stars for quite some time; that is until the rest of the crew spotted us._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"Too bad that didn't happen though, huh?" (A/N: He's referring to the future thing.) 

My eyes went back to the two roses in each of my hand.

A pink rose and a white rose.

I was going to give the white one to Hinata. If it was one thing she liked, it was definitely flowers. And what better way to apologize than give her a rose? I really did love her, well…used to, but I guess it wasn't enough.

The pink rose was for Sakura. I appreciated the fact that when I asked her to be my girlfriend, she accepted. Even after the incident between Hinata and I that involved her.

At least I wouldn't be alone in the future, right?

"First stop, Hinata." I ran down the street towards Inos' apartment.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

I threw myself on the leather couch, my head throbbing like crazy. Was I not feeling good? Or was it because what Sasuke asked me.

..._would you like to have a picnic together with me_...

_Did he…ask me out on a date?_

I reached up to massage my forehead. This was all too confusing.

Deciding to take a shower, I made my way into the bathroom and closed the door shut, stripping down to nothing, but my bare body.

Stepping into the shower, I turned the knob, letting the warm water slide down my back.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the bathroom, cleansed and refreshed. My lavender robe was tied loosely, as my wet hair was held up by a towel. I removed the towel from my head, letting my long hair fall loosely down to my back. It clung to my robe in ringlets.

While making my way to the living room, I stopped short at the person sitting on the couch, his back facing me.

I took one step back, my body trembling in fear. What was he doing here? How did he even get in? Taking another step back, I froze when he turned around to face me. His dark-ebony eyes stared at me, as if trying to determine what to do next.

In an instant without hesitation, he strode towards me. Without knowing it, I found myself pinned against the nearest wall. He had trapped me between the wall and his body. His arms held me in place, meaning, there was no escape. I stared up at him, but his eyes were out of view behind his long, dark bangs.

I bit my lip thinking on what to say. "H-How did you get in here?" I asked weakly. _Pathetic_, a voice in the back of my head said.

His head was still held low. Without looking up he answered. "The door was open when I came."

I stared at him surprised. "O-Oh."

Raising his head, he looked at me, as if reluctant to speak.

"About….the picnic…..Hinata-san….please consider it." He bit on his bottom lip nervously.

Okay, this was weird. First, Sasuke was asking me on a date…I think. Then, he sounds really desperate, and did he….just ask me _nicely_? Arghh! Too much confusion in one day!

Looking up at him, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Wh-"

He lowered his face towards mine and kissed me.

**Bring**, **bring**, **bring**! The alarms in my head suddenly went off.

Sasuke _kissing_ _**me**_!

I stood there unmoving. Actually, the question was why wasn't I moving in the first place!

Sasuke slipped one arm around my waist and pulled me in closer for a deeper kiss. I blushed. The way he kissed seemed so different from Naruto, almost…better. I kissed him back, not understanding why I even did that.

"What the hell!"

Sasuke and I both jumped away from each other in surprise. We turned to see the figure in the doorway.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing her-" I was cut off as usual.

"Sasuke!" What the hell are you doing here!" He asked the other man.

Sasuke simply shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing, dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, clenching his fists tightly. "Shut up you bastard!" He ran forward ready to attack Sasuke. Pulling his fist back, he brought it upward towards the Uchihas' chin, giving him a powerful uppercut. Naruto grinned in satisfaction at having hit Sasuke, but it was then replaced with a mouth gaping open. 'Sasuke' disappeared in a puff of smoke, the _poof _sound revealing that he had done Kawarimi. On the ground landed a sofa cushion. Narutos' eyes turned into slits as he slowly turned around to be greeted by a powerful kick in the stomach.

_That's gotta hurt. _

Naruto flew headfirst into the wall at the end of the room, knocking down one or two photos that fell to the floor with a loud shatter.

_Note to self; clean up mess before Ino gets home._

"Naruto!" I ran over to where he was, trying to help him up. "Are you alright?"

Instead, he ignored me. He kept his gaze focused on Sasuke, gritting his teeth together.

"Listen you, don't _ever_ come near Hinata. You'll cause her nothing but trouble!"

"I could say the same about you," Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto turned his head to look at me. In return, I turned my head away from him.

Standing up, he dusted his pants and reached into his pockets, pulling out an item.

"This was for you…an apology for what happened two months ago," hesaid quietly.He held out to me a single white rose. A few of the petals had fallen off, the stem wassnapped. I looked at it at first, but then took it graciously.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was no kiss this time.

* * *

A/N: Okaaaay, this seemed like a really sappy chapter. Bleaach! I hate that! Eh, oh well. I'm sure all of you are thinking, "Sasuke's an idiot." And I'm very sure you know what's going on with Sakura. If you don't, then too bad for you. This chapter was only about seven pages long. Gomen Minna-san! I'll try making it longer next time just for you all. I'll try updating as soon as I can, but it's a hassle.

* * *

To those who have reviewed:

**Magy: **Yeah, Sasuke is quite the idiot.

**Joann: **Did this satisfy you?

**Vegeta-is-Forgotten: **This was more. Please wait for more next time, it'll take awhile.

**YumYum-Chan: **Oh, it's okay. Thank you!

**Fractured wings 01: **You really do inspire me. I'll try.

**QueenOfTheShadowFangs: **Yeah, I just think she's better mature, but if she isn't, she's still cool. Thank you for the 94th review!

**Insanely-normal: **One of my favorite authors! Whee! Just like meeting a celebrity! Thank you, you rock too!

**Dearx: **Haha! Just kiddin. Did this chapter help?

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**I just wanted to add in some humor, even if it isn't that funny. Thank you so much for the nice review. You actually take your time to point out things that others didn't. You too **Lems**!

No way! You're so much better at writing than I am! By the way. Update that story of yours soon, I really wanna see what happens next. You're a good writer too!

**Lems: **Gyahh! Don't hurt me! Lmao you fell into my trap! Haha! Just kidding. I'm so sorry if I scared you. You froze when you saw that I updated? My, my, I'm very flattered. Wahhhh! Thank you so much for trying to write a review in English even when it takes so long! I'm glad you took the time to write a nice, long review for me, especially when struggling in English. I appreciate it very much!

P.S. I really wish I could read your story, but I can't read French!

**Shanice Miharu: **Thank you for the comment on the characters, I try.

**ShikaruTo: **Oh thank you so much! I'm glad the characters different pov's helped you understand.

**Some person: **Thank you, you're so sweet. Everyone seems to love Tentens' part in that chapter.

**Loneangel1016: **You haven't been reading it? Aww so cute! I updated by the way.


	9. Surprises

Chapter 9: Surprises

**Warning**: Beware of the grammar mistakes. (but there are non according to my beta reader.)

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I stood there watching her, waiting for her to say something….anything. The damaged flower she held in her hand was gripped tightly, several of the petals gently falling off one at a time. She gasped, realizing what she had done. Quickly, she bent down to retrieve the white petals from the floor, five or six of them in the palm of her hand.

Quietly, she mumbled something to the petals. I couldn't make out what she had said.

Reluctant, I walked over to reach out and touch her arm. Her eyes widened. Before I could come in contact with her skin, she turned her whole body around, avoiding my touch. Her body trembled as she struggled to speak.

"P-Please leave, Sasuke-san."

I stared at her in surprise, but my eyes immediately softened. For a second time, I reached out again to touch her arm. In a sudden movement, she turned around and brought her hand across my face, a bright red mark forming, which I knew would turn into a purple-blackish color sooner or later.

I was stunned by her action.

"Leave now, or I will inform Tsunade-sama of your break-in." There was bitterness behind her voice.

She stood there, her body trembling with anger, fear, and confusion. I could tell. I'd had those feelings before.

"As you wish, Hinata-san," I replied, making sure no emotion was found on my face whatsoever. Obediently, I walked over to the door, ready to make my departure. Before doing so, I turned around to face her, while reaching into my pocket.

"Like Naruto, I also came here tonight to give you a gift," I said, holding out a silky-white ribbon for her to see.

She stared at it, a surprised look on her face.

My grip on the ribbon loosened as I let it fall down to the floor gently.

Shoving my hands into the front pockets of my sweatshirt, I turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Ino's P.O.V

Skipping happily towards my apartment building, I began thinking of the delicious meals Hinata had cooked with love. I could feel myself drooling. After work, a hot meal from Hinata was something I looked forward to every night. I pondered on the thought, wondering if she had made a steaming pot of spicy curry.

Before I could stop myself from skipping, I had collided with another, knocking him/her down.

I shook my head and looked up to see Sasuke, rubbing the pain his bottom had just endured.

"Oops! Sorry about that Sasuke," I said feeling embarrassed. Don't take it that way. I don't have a crush on him anymore. My heart now belongs only to my idiot, yet lazy boyfriend.

"Its fine," he replied standing up, while dusting off his pants.

I began skipping joyfully towards home again, until he reached out to grab my arm and stop me.

I turned around with a questioning look.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V

My body stood glued to the spot, unmoving. Today had been strange.

First, Sasuke asks me to go out on a date with him. Then, it seems he's desperate for coming all the way over here to make sure I accept. Second, Naruto comes out of nowhere, beats Sasuke up, but to only have his own butt kicked, and then he apologizes to me.

_Though it was sweet of him_…._but Sasuke too_!

Though, there were still many things that left me angry with the both of them.

While I'm in the shower, I find Sasuke on the living room couch. One, he broke in. Two, he kissed me, and without my permission. For Naruto, he too also came in uninvited. Second, he beat up Sasuke for god-knows-what reason. And third being that they both destroyed the pictures on the wall!

Speaking of which, "I'd better clean that mess up before Ino gets hom-"

The door swung open.

Frantically, I began picking up the shards of glass that lay shattered on the floor. "Go-Gomen Ino! It was all an accident, I'll pick it up right awa-"

I stopped when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and lifted me up to stand on my feet.

Looking up, I expected to see Ino, but saw someone else who had never crossed my mind in the first place.

"Yo."

A cheerful greeting was given from the former sensei of team seven. Behind his mask, I could tell that he was smiling. In his hand, he held a small, orange book, the kind that was small enough to be able to fit into your pockets.

I blushed. _He's reading that kind of thing in front of me? _

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked bluntly.

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"Hey, I asked first," he said in a whiney voice, his lips forming into a pout behind his black mask. It took me a while to catch on before I realized that it was a joke he had just made. Laughing good-naturedly, he ruffled the top of my head. "So pure and innocent," he said with a sigh. I stared at him again. What _was _he talking about?

Seeing the serious expression on my face, he gave a loud cough, feeling embarrassed for the childish-behavior he was displaying in front of me. "Anyways, I'm here to give Sasuke a letter from Tsunade-sama, something about a mission in the Cloud country." He reached into his Jounin vest and pulled out a green scroll, handing it out to me. "Do you think you can give it to him for me?"

"I uh…I g-guess I could." _Now why did I say that_?

"Great! Now here's the scroll," he said placing it into my hands almost too quickly. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

I blinked at the spot he had been in just a few seconds ago.

**_Bang_**!

I snapped my head up to the doorway to see an angry Kurenai-sensei, her red eyes blazing with anger.

"Kakashi!"

I gulped. Wasn't he here just a few seconds ago?

Kurenai-sensei spotted me in the room. She strode over to where I stood and grabbed my wrist, holding up my hand as if examining it.

"Hinata, your hand….there's blood." She released my wrist to let me see for myself.

I stared wide-eyed at the ruby, dark-red blood trickling down my hand, the strong scent hitting my tongue with a metallic taste.

"Oh, I-it's nothing," I said reassuring her. "I was just picking up some glass that was on the ground." I accidentally…knocked down some photos off the wall."

"Okay, but please be more careful next time," she said softly, her voice filled with concern. "I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled at her. "Hai."

"By the way, did you happen to see Kakashi?" She asked. Her eyes held a dangerous glint. _Wow, that was a quick transformation._

"Umm…yes, but you just missed him. He left here a couple of minutes ago."

"Ah ha! I knew it! That good-no bastard. He was supposed to give Sasuke a letter from the Hokage. Tsunade-sama had sent me to follow him to make sure that he was doing his assigned task, but on the way, I lost him in a big crowd near the streets."

As Kurenai-sensei continued _mentioning_ a few more _things_ about Kakashi-sensei, I stopped her with my hand.

"I-I think I get it Kurenai-sensei," I said in a polite voice.

She gave me frown. "Do you have something to tell me, Hinata?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. I forgot to mention that when Kakashi-sensei stopped by, he asked me if I could give the scroll to Sasuke instead." I waited for a response.

"I can't believe that guy! How lazy _is_ he?" She cried, tugging at the ends of her hair in frustration. After she finished all of that, she turned to look at me, and smiled. "But then again, maybe it is better if it was you who were to give it to him. Well Hinata, ja."

With a wave of her hand, she walked out the door.

Boy, did she have no idea _how_ wrong her last comment on me had been.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I banged my fists furiously against the door, waiting for Sakura to answer. There was a click sound followed by the door creaking open. Sakura peered out from behind, heavy, purple bags under her eyes.

"You don't have to bang so loud you moron." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stepped away to let me in.

I entered without a second thought and grabbed her forcefully by her shoulders, pressing my lips against her.

She shoved me away forcefully. "What the hell has gotten into you, Naruto?" She used her elbow and wiped her mouth. "Do you know that you could get sick by doing that!"

I stared at her impassively. "O-Oh, sorry…..I forgot about your cold."

Her lips formed into a pout. "Naruto, is something wrong?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked her smiling sheepishly.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about! I'm talking about the fact that you came in here and kissed me forcefully!"

I brought both my hands up to wave at her apologetically. "Ah, sorry bout that! I just wanted to kiss you so badly, so I came rushing over here. It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not!"

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I clutched the sheets, pulling them tighter around my bare figure. I turned over to see Naruto sprawled beside me, the bed sheets covering only the bottom half of him. My eyes rolled up to the ceiling, a thought lingering in my mind.

"Naruto no baka."

_Telling me there wasn't anything wrong, of course there was something wrong, he'd made it so obvious!_

"What am I doing? I'm having sex, yet I should be resting. I guess I'm the baka…."

I turned over on my other side this time, only to be greeted by the pink rose on my beside-table. I then felt myself smile, not knowing why. Maybe it was because I had never had this much affection toward me? My arm stretched out to grasp the rose. Bringing it up to my nose, I took in a deep breath, the sweet scent invading my mind.

_I wish Sasuke could've treated me like this._

* * *

A/N: Wahhhh! Stupid chapter, stupid chapter! So short too. (Sniff) I'm sorry, I really tried my best to make it longer, but I really couldn't do it like I promised. Ah, that reminds me. Hinata really needs to lock the door. Lol yea….

Also, please don't think of Sakura as some two timer, bimbo, slut, (I don't know what those words mean) ect. She has her reasons for still liking Sasuke ( though I haven't decided why yet…). Ooohh, btw. I have also been working on two stories at the same time adding **She's mine** and it's three stories all together. I'll be posting up both summaries on my profile page soon. Well, ja ne Minna-san!

* * *

To those who reviewed:

**Ayame Suzume**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**

**wolf-enzeru**

**Anime/Manga lubber**

**krn-kimbap**

**joann**

**Lems**

**hopeless-flame**

**YumYum-Chan**

**Ah-choo**

**mI.ShOE**

**jaide112**

**insanely-normal**

**Love Hunter 02**

**shikaruTo**

**Vegeta-is-Forgotten**

**Kumiko Yamashita**

**Shanice Miharu**

**khmergurl00**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Kichou**

* * *

Another A/N: Please thank my new and wonderful beta reader, **_wolf-enzeru_**give it up for her, whoo hoo! Lol Bye bye! 


	10. Okay

**A/N: Okay, first off, I just have a lot of things to clear up. One: If you noticed in this chapter, I changed the P.O.V format. No more Ino or Hinata's P.O.V or whatever. It'll be pretty obvious to who it's directed at. Next, Hinata ran away from the wedding two months ago. So Naruto and Hinata got married in May. The current month is July. And yeah, I know. Hinata's recovery from the incident went a bit too fast I think, but hey, it's my story so please don'task me about that. I'm kinda stressed over the whole thing already. I'm so sorry for sounding rude, but I really have a lot of HW to do and I tried fitting in some time to finish this short chapter. Forgive me Minna-san.**

**Warning: Grammatical errors and a bunch of jumbled up words. Sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish I owned Hinata…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Okay**

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not!"

"I said I don't want to, so I don't want to! Now can you please get off me?" Hinata cried. She struggled desperately to free herself of our locked position together.

The kunoichi lay sprawled over the bed, her legs entangling themselves in the white sheets. My knees rested beside her thighs, locking them together, and my hands pinned down her wrists firmly. I hovered above her, breathing hard. From another's point of view, this situation would most likely be mistaken …as something else.

"Hinata," I said sweetly through gritted teeth, "it's not that difficult. All you have to do is tell me what happened between you and Sasuke, so…tell me already will ya!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Why not!" I cried exasperated.

This conversation was going nowhere.

"B-because…"

"Hm?" My ears perked up at this. Or maybe it was. "Because what?"

"Because…it's embarrassing," she mumbled turning her head away from my stare. Her face was red. Not that it was unusual or anything.

"Hinata…"

"W-what is it?" She averted her eyes to the side to look up at me, but still kept her head turned away.

"You are so adorable!" I couldn't help but squeal and resist the urge to hug her.

"I-Ino…I c-can't…"her voice trailed off.

"Oops, sorry!" I immediately released her.

She held lightly onto her neck, trying to catch her breath. I sat on my legs, waiting for her to finish. When she did, she made a dash for the bedroom door, but I pounced on her the second her hand touched the knob.

"Okay, fine then! I'll tell you." The indigo-haired woman gave a sigh of defeat while I raised my arm in triumph.

And so, Hinata began her story.

* * *

_An hour later._

"Naruto is _so_ jealous."

"J-jealous?" Was it just me, or did it sound like Ino just stated that? "What makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see. First off, you threw a bouquet at him, which I had to say was very cool, and left him standing there for like what? Three hours or something? Then, he hooks up with Sakura. Next thing you know, he sees is ex kissing another guy."

"But why would he be jealous if he already has Sakura-san?" I asked. Ino heaved a sigh.

"Don't you see Hinata? Men think waaaaay differently than women do. In this case, Naruto had expected you to still be upset and heartbroken about the incident. He feels guilty and decides to apologize after two months, for-god-knows-what-reason and sees you with Sasuke. Get it?"

I pondered on this for a minute. "No."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HE'S JUST JEALOUS AND PROBABLY WANTS YOU BACK!"

I felt as though I had shrunken ten times my size. Ino took note of my fear and began taking deep breaths. "Calm down, calm down…"she told herself repeatedly. When she finally did, I grew back to my normal size. "Anyways Hinata, I want you to listen to me. If getting you back _is_ Naruto's goal, no matter what the circumstances, do _not_ go back to him. Got it? He broke your heart once, he'll break it again." She placed her hands on my shoulders firmly. "No matter _what_."

I stared at her as though she were insane. I gently removed her hands. "You won't have to worry Ino because…I have no intention of _ever_ going back."

* * *

_I screwed up. I really, really, really, REALLY screwed up._

I threw myself upon my bed, lying down on my back. "You screwed up BIG time Uchiha." Turning around on my side, I stared out the window, heaving a sigh. The moon shone beautifully in the sky, casting thin beams of light into my bedroom. I shivered, pulling out the blanket from beneath me and draping it over myself. The room remained cold as usual, even if I did shut the window.

_Now she's never gonna agree to that date with me._ It seemed as though a wave of depression had taken over me. _I bet she even threw out that ribbon I gave her. And it would've looked so nice on her too… _

My thoughts were then interrupted by a loud ringing. It came from the wireless-phone in the living room. I decided to ignore it by snuggling deeper into the abyss of my depression, but to no avail, that didn't work. It rang about fifty times, which annoyed the hell out of me. I got up and stomped over to the bedroom door and out into the living room, picking up the phone in a violent manner.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT-" I was cut off by the voice on the other end.

"_Don't leave a person waiting like that Sasuke_. _It's rude to the caller_." I froze.

"I-Ino?"

"_No, I'm the Hokage_," she stated sarcastically. "_Who else would it be_?"

"Oh. What do _you_ want? You're done chasing me right? Cause I heard that you already have a boyfriend."

"_Don't get too full of yourself Sasuke dear_. _I **was **chasing you. And yes, I do have a boyfriend," _she replied.

"Then what're you calling this late for? Shouldn't you be with him?" I asked coldly, hoping she would see that calling me at this time of night was like asking to be taken away by death.

"_Ah, you're still the same as ever_. _I liked you better when you had bumped into me when I was on the way home. You were kind of nice, or gentle…something like that_. _That was the first time I ever saw that side of you_."

"I'm just going to hang up on you right now, _Yamanaka-san_."

"_Also, I **do** remember you grabbing onto me. You were gonna say something, were you not? **Uchiha-san**." _The sound of her voice gave away the fact that she was smirking on the other side. I clenched my fists at this.

"That…that was _nothing_."

"_Oh really_? Well _then, I guess I'll have to tell **Hinata **that you don't want to talk to her. Later Uchi-"_

"Wait!" There was silence on the other end. _My god…that was_..._ I sounded desperate just now._ I mentally slapped myself for my action. I then heard a click and soft breathing.

"_H-Hello_?"

_It's Hinata! _"Th-this is Sasuke," I answered back firmly, though my voice was firm, my legs felt wobbly.

"_Ah, Uchiha-san. I…I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier_."

"I-iie, it's fine. I deserved that anyway." _I think_.

"_No! It's not just about when I hit you earlier, but um…I also want to apologize for not giving you an answer to your invitation yet." _She sounded so distant.

"Oh um…well that is…"

"_I would love to go with you_."

"You don't have to worry…"_Wait_. "_What_?" I asked, hoping that I had heard her correctly.

"_She said she'll go with you on your gay picnic already so come and pick her up tomorrow morning, ten o-clock sharp_," came Ino's voice. There was a click.

_She hung up on me._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the really great reviews. Honestly, they made me happy. It's because of everyone that I was able to come out of my writer's block and get back on track. I made this chapter short on purpose, so don't tell me I have to make it longer. Ja ne Minna-san!**

**Oh, I almost fogot. I can't really remember, but if I mentioned any of the characters ages throughout the story, please forget all of it. I don't know what I was thinking. Here are the real ages for everyone. Just so no one gets confused, including I myself. **

**Naruto cast:**

**Hinata: 20 years old**

**Sasuke: 21 years old**

**Naruto: 20 years old**

**Sakura: 21 years old**

**Ino: 20 years old**

**There you go!**


	11. Picnic Date

**Warning: Bunch of jumbled up words. Sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish I owned Hinata…**

**Beta Reader:Wolf-Enzeru**. **She's nice, and a good writer. Visit her some time!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Picnic Date**

"Do you have your picnic basket?" Ino asked.

"Hai."

"Does it have food in there?"

"Hai."

"Can I have some of it?"

"NO."

"I was just kidding, yeesh. Anyways, do you have your weapon pouch?"

"Hai." I threw the back of my dress up, revealing the shuriken pouch strapped around my leg.

"Good, that's in case he tries anything funny." Ino clicked her tongue. "Got it?"

"Hai…" _This over-protectiveness thing has got to stop, it's getting old_.

"Well you can't blame me for trying to protect your virginity."

My mouth hung open. "Wha-" _How could she have said that so easily? _I could feel my face burning.

"Oh wait, _are_ you a virgin? You never really gave me details about your first time so I wouldn't know and-"

"INO!"

The blond laughed and ruffled my head affectionately. "I'm sorry, just playing with you is all."

I pouted angrily at her. "You say the most vulgar things, you know that?"

"I know," she said grinning at me.

There was a knock at the door. We both turned at the same time.

"Probably Sasuke," Ino inquired with a smirk. "He's so desperate to go on that _date _with you."

"Hm? Did you say something Ino?" I asked. She was mumbling to herself so I couldn't hear her well.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said with a smile.

"Um…okay." _She was really strange sometimes._

"Well, answer it!"

"Huh? Oh me! O-okay. I-I'm coming!" I ran for the door and turned the knob. Surprisingly, there stood Sasuke in casual clothing with a basket in arm. He wore a white high-collared sleeveless shirt and black shorts. The guy kind of shorts that is. I had to admit, he looked good. "U-Uchiha-san, y-you came!" I turned to look at Ino. She made a big x with her arms, indicating that I had said something stupid. I blushed. _B-baka_! I mentally scolded myself. "I-I mean th-thank you f-f-for inviting m-me."

"Iie, you don't have to thank me. I just felt like…having some company today," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"O-oh. Um…okay."

* * *

_They're both idiots!_

"Well um…should we get going, Hinata-san?"

"Y-yes, let's go." Hinata laughed nervously, as though what she had just said was a joke or something. I stared at her. Right now, I could tell she was feeling _really_ nervous. I mean, she _was_ going out on a date with the village heartthrob. Something I hadn't accomplished. Any girl would probably _kill_ to be in her place right about now.

Sasuke and she were both out the door when I called out to them, "Play nice you two!" I made a flirty sounding laugh with my voice.

The indigo-haired woman spun around, embarrassed. "I-Ino!" I then noticed that Sasuke had turned around as well. His face was flushed and his teeth were gritted together in anger. I could tell that his anger was directed towards me.

_Is it me…or is he blushing?_ I mused at his embarrassment. _Guess you're not so cool after all hot stuff. I'll just embarrass you even more then. _"Oh Sasuke, why are you _flirting_ with _me _when you're going out on a date with Hinata? Did you see Hinata? He's staring at me!" I grinned inwardly.

"N-no wait, I-I'm not-"

"Oh don't be so shy!" I went over and slapped him on the back playfully. He cringed.

"H-How about we leave _now_ Hinata-san?" Sasuke reached for her hand and practically threw her out the door. Before leaving, the black-haired bishounen turned to me and flipped me off. He then slammed the door shut.

"My goodness, he's so rude."

* * *

"Gomen Uchiha-san. I apologize for Ino's behaviour, but that's how she usually is. She like to tease…a lot." 

"It's fine Hinata-san," I said waving my hand at her as if to forget about the whole thing. _If she weren't a girl, I would so kick her blond ass! _

"I'm glad." Her usually meek expression softened.

_There it is again. That…that cute smile!_ _I can't take this anymore. Is she really an adult?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, here you go." The kunoichi held out a small platter of food for me. It had a sandwich cut into two triangles, a rice-ball, and a blob of sticky mochi wrapped up in a leaf. I accepted it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied.

We sat there for about an hour, eating our lunch peacefully. I stared up into the sky, the glare of the bright sun shining down on us. A slight breeze then blew which made it feel as though the weather were perfect.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hinata. She sat on her legs, a very lady-like posture, and held a sandwich in hand, taking small bites at a time. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, but I could see that she had a few bread crumbs near her mouth.

_She even eats like a kid._

I didn't realize that I had stared that long until she reacted suddenly.

"I-Is something the matter, Uchiha-san?" She made it seem as though I were some predator ready to attack my prey. I frowned inwardly at this.

I mumbled an answer.

"I'm s-sorry, but I can't hear you." She gestured for me to speak louder.

"I said you have breadcrumbs on your face."

She sat there for a bit before fully understanding what I had said. Her face immediately went red as a pepper. She lifted up her dress and fumbled to reach inside her weapon pouch for something.

_Wait. Why does she have that_?

Out came a handkerchief. The indigo-haired woman hurriedly wiped her mouth clean and put away the piece of cloth. She avoided eye-contact, embarrassed.

_So cute_.

Wanting her to forget that small episode, I reached for the thermos inside my basket, pouring the warm liquid into a disposable cup.

"Hinata-san, here," I offered stiffly. She looked at me for a bit before accepting it gratefully.

"Thank you," she said warmly. I immediately turned around, holding my hand to my nose. If this kept up any longer, I think I would be charged with child assault.

I watched her take a long sip from the plastic cup. She let out a breath and held the cup out to me awkwardly.

"There's still some more left, w-would you like to drink it?" she offered. Th-that is…if you don't find sharing a cup with me disgusting."

_Like hell I would think something like that! _"It's fine." I took it, ready to finish the drink. I slowly brought the cup to my lips, that is until something knocked me right in the back of the head. I fumbled to hold the cup; however, it ended up spilling all over the right side of my leg. I bit on my lip in frustration. _Damn it, whoever did that…_

"Hinataaaaa!" A loud voice called out. "Are you all right?"

A former Genin of team eight ran up to us, waving his arm to get our attention.

"Kiba!" Hinata said, surprised by his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Gomen. Akamaru and I were both training," he said smiling sheepishly. "And…I kinda accidentally knocked Akamaru over here."

It hadn't occurred to me that a dog was sitting on top of my head until Kiba pointed it out.

"Um Sasuke…Akamaru is on your head," he said.

I looked up at the dog. He shook violently and sent Kiba a menacing glare. The dog man who seemed a bit afraid gestured for Akamaru to come to him. The dog gave a fierce bark, which surprised Kiba so much that he fell back.

_If he's not going to get off, then I'll make him. _I was about to toss the mutt off of my head until I heard Hinata call him. She patted the spot beside her on the blanket. Happily, the mutt accepted her invitation, wagging his tail back and fourth before jumping down beside her. He stood there, waiting to be petted.

"Akamaru, osuwari," she said in a firm voice of her own. The dog complied to her command, which earned him his petting. "Good boy." She made it sound like she was praising him. It pissed me off somehow.

"He's my dog, but he listens to you." The brunette shook his head exasperated. "If you became my wife, maybe he'd listen to me." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "How about it Hinata?" Kiba leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

The usual reaction was expected when her cheeks went red.

"Don't joke around like that Kiba," she mumbled.

"Who said I was joking?" She gasped at this. Kiba on the other hand laughed. "Sorry, I _am_ kidding." He continued laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face, _priceless_."

_Not funny at all!_

He bended down to pick up his dog. "Anyways, we've got to continue."

He nodded at us before taking his leave. "Later Hinata, Sasuke." And with that said, he took a light step forward, disappearing before us. The kunoichi let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry about Kiba"

"For what?" I asked.

She pointed below me. I stared down, just then remembering that I had spilled tea all over myself.

"It's…fine." Although that wasn't true.

"I'm really sorry, here, let me wipe it for you," she offered. She brought out her handkerchief, seating herself closer to me while dabbing at my shorts. It felt as though an electric current had ran throughout my body.

_This is dangerous. If I let her continue like this…I might…lose control. _I tried shoving her hand away, but my own hand would not listen. _Damn it_. It had thenall happened so fast. Before I knew it, I had her pinned down by her wrists on the blanket. I hovered above her, breathing hard. _I can't…I can't…_

"U-Uchiha-san, are you all right?" She stared up at me with the utmost concern. "Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Though she questioned me, I could tell that she was afraid. Her way of questioning me was to hide that fear.

I let out a heavy sigh. "You…you still don't get it, do you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Uchiha-san? I-"

"Cut it out with that _Uchiha-san_ crap!" _Great, now I was losing control_. "You had no trouble calling me by my first name before so why now? Is it because of what I did yesterday night? If it is…then…I'm _not_ going to apologize! Because…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was just too embarrassing.

"Because…_what_?" she asked, her voice sounding nervous. She was probably uncomfortable like this. "S…Sorry," I muttered.

I hung my head low in disappointment. _Way too dense_. I released her and sat up normally, my back facing her. _No…It's no good if I just force my feelings onto her. I'll have to get her used to me first, and then come clean. _I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the side to see a green scroll instead of a hand. I didn't dare look at her, since I'm sure she was feeling as embarrassed as much as I was right now.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to give this to you. It's from Tsunade-sama."

I took the scroll, unrolled it, and placed it into my lap. I stared down intently to read the messy katakana.

_Sasuke,_

_So far, I don't have any missions for you, so you probably won't be heading out for a while. Take a break and relax kid. Oh, and by the way…_

I stared open-mouthed at the rest of the letter.

…_get a **girlfriend**. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hokage-sama._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I seriously don't know what chapter I've made the shortest so far, but this seemed pretty short to me. Not to worry though everyone, the really important scenes are where I'll actually lengthen the chapters. I'll do it randomly too so you never know. Questions? PM me. **

**So far, I think Sasuke's coming on a little too fast, but that's just me. I think I'll try toning him down a bit…or not. Not sure though. It's hard cause I don't exactly know how an adult thinks. Can relate to teens though, which is where Sasuke is heading in my story. **


	12. Problems

**Warning: Bunch of jumbled up words. Sorry bout that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish I owned Hinata… **

**Beta Reader:Wolf-Enzeru**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Problems**

"Hokage-sama, what's the meaning of this!" I slammed down the green scroll atop the wooden desk before her majesty. Her brown eyes looked up questioningly at me from the several papers scattered in front of her.

"Huh? What do you want brat? I'm busy." My eyes met only the top of her blond head.

"Could we could save this for another time, Sasuke-san?" Shizune gestured for me to come to the side, as if pleading. I did so reluctantly. She whispered in a low voice, "The Hokage is _actually_ doing her paperwork right now, so please, I'd appreciate it if you would discuss this matter another time."

"You make it sound as though I care." I then made my way back to the Hokage who was mumbling to herself as she scribbled down something. I looked over at Shizune, who had her hands in a pleading gesture. "Don't care," I mouthed to her. "Hey, I'm only going to ask you a second time, what the hell's with this letter?"

She looked up at me from her paper once again. "What scroll?" I pointed at it. She reached for it and unrolled the parchment, carefully looking it over. "Oh, this? Well, it is true you know?"

"It is not!"

"See? That's what I mean right there. You need a girlfriend to calm you down. So...did you find one yet?" She grinned at me. My face went red immediately. I tried covering it up with my hands.

"Y-you…**shut up**!" I ran out of the room, embarrassed. _Bitch!_

* * *

"And so…that's what happened. What should I do?" I stared at the person sitting before me drinking tea.

"What…_I_ think? I think…you shouldn't even _be_ talking to me about this kind of thing, but perhaps Ino instead."

"But Shino! It's because I'm talking to you that I don't want to talk to Ino. You're the only one I can talk to seriously about this." Unknowingly, I had backed him against the wall. Even with his sunglasses, I could tell he was nervous. "I-I'm sorry!" He sighed.

"I understand now so would you please…give me some space?" I did so, scooting to the side to give Shino room.

"Now then, where were we…ah, right. Well, in your case, it seems to me that… to put it bluntly, Sasuke _likes_ you." Hinata stared at me. Her face indicated that she was struggling to understand what I had just said.

"Huh?"

"I said Sasuke likes you." I repeated.

"Can…you _repeat_ that?"

I remained silent, standing up from my seat. "Thank you for the tea, I'm leaving now." I turned on my heel ready to make my exit, but the blue-haired woman grabbed the back of my shirt before I could even take one step."

"No, don't go!" she cried out like an abandoned child. She gave me that puppy look of hers which I found so irresistible. I sighed. _Cheater_. "Hinata, maybe this is just from my point of view, but it looks as though you're in denial towards Sasuke's liking you." I seated myself down once again.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she said in a frustrated voice.

"You're denying it again. You must really dislike him."

"No! It's not that. It's not that I don't like him, but rather…he's just…strange to be around with."

"Oh, so you just find him…weird."

"Yes. He really is weird. First he's mean to me, then he ignores me, then he kisses me, and then he invites me out with him for a picnic. I…I just don't understand him."

_He did...all of that to her?_I felt like bonking her head to knock some sense into her. She had the common-sense of a five-year old. "It sounds as though he's just shy."

"Shy? _Him_? I find that a bit hard to believe. By the way, how would you know Shino?"

"I am a _male_ you know." She seemed embarrassed about what she had just said and then laughed it off.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry."

We both then decided to change the subject to missions. It was tiresome to talk about my friend's love-life.

* * *

"Shikamaru, come on, get over here!" Ino demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." _Geez, are all woman like this or is she the only one? _I made my way over to where she stood at, looking at the jewelry on display. Her eyes practically sparkled with wonder. She was like a child yearning for a toy.

"Hey, can you buy this for me?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend!" _Really...like a kid._

"You're kidding Ino. This is a ripoff, look at these diamonds, they're not even real." I picked one up and held in front of her face. She made no movement at my sudden action, but instead stared at me.

"Real, fake, I don't care. All I want is a gift from you. Is that so much to ask?" Her sea-green eyes emitted a look of sadness. It took me a while to understand what she meant.

Sigh. "I'll get you this necklace then, is that okay?" I pulled out my wallet and reached in for a couple of bills.

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

_Women are so troublesome. _

* * *

"Hey, stop-"

"No."

"Narut-"

He continued trailing kisses down the front of my chest. I let out a small moan.

"I said stop!" I shoved him back with all my might. He fell off the bed with a thump to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He cried, rubbing the back of his head. He winced in pain.

"Every time we meet, all we do is have sex. I wanna go out sometimes too you know?"

"You say that when you're sick?"

"You say _that_ when you still do me?"

He was quiet for a bit, and then asked "You don't like having sex with me?" His expression looked so innocent. I threw his clothes at him, smacking him right in the face.

"Don't say things like that so easily," I muttered embarrassed. "Get dressed."

"Fine then," he said with a grunt. "If you don't want to have sex, what _do_ you want to do?" As I changed, I could hear him fastening his belt. "Since I can't think of anything."

"I…I don't know, maybe go out to eat in the village restaurants or take a trip to another country for a few days?" I frowned a bit, realizing that even _I_ didn't know what I wanted to do. "Okay then, maybe something a little more couple-like." I waited for a response. "Naruto?"

"Sakura, no offense, but did you gain weight or something?"

"Huh?" _Why the sudden change in the subject?_

"Maybe it's just me, but your body has more of this…_round_ look to it a little."

"Um, now that you mention it, I have been eating a lot recently."

"Maybe you should cut down," he suggested with asilly grin on his face.I whacked him in the stomach.

"Shut up." The blond laughed.

"I'm glad it was just your eating habit, for a second there I thought you were pre-" He stopped in mid-sentence, his laughter ceasing as well. He looked at me. "Sakura…did you check?"

"Of course not, we've been using a condom every time we did it, right?"

"Not…really."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Well, there was this one time where we were both drunk, and…I don't _think_ I used it that time."

_You're kidding me!_ "You don't _think_? Naruto, this isn't something we should take so lightly!" _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Why not, you love me don't you?" His eyes then widened, as though a revelation had just dawned on him. "Or is it…that you still..." I hadn't heard Naruto or bothered to care about his opinion. Only one thought came to mind.

I still loved Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Ha, I don' think Sakura's cut out to be a medic nin, though she already is one. lol. Oh well,i made her this way and i'm sticking to it. Chapter update...hmm...maybe in a month or two since i'm gonna get grounded once my dad finds out i failed one of my classes! Ha...life sucks. Later everyone. Oh. And if you saw any errors thoughout the story, that would be my fault. Sometimes, when i correct things, i accidentally put down the wrong word or something. SoNO blaming my Beta reader, cause she is wonderful. 


	13. Caring for You

**Warning: Words are jumbled up together. Sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the plot.**

**Beta Reader:Wolf-Enzeru**. **I love her soooooooooooo much! She's such a sweetie!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Caring for You **

The sun in the sky shined brightly, dazzling to the eye. I walked along the village road, deep in thought. The noise and chatter around me only seemed to fade as if I was the only one there. Right now, I was really pissed off.

"Something we shouldn't take so lightly, keh. What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I stopped in my tracks, staring face down at the ground. "She…didn't even answer me at that time…"

To be truthful, I felt like crap. The thought of having a child together with Sakura really made me happy, but…the look on her face when she thought of that possibility. It was a look of horrification.

My heart clenched at this, causing my chest to tighten. It…really hurt.

"Sakura, why is it…"_why is it that you still love him? _I really wanted to ask her that. I wanted to hear an answer from her lips. If I asked her that though, she would probably avoid the subject. I let out a sigh. _Probably best if I don't say anything_.

I continued walking, staring from side to side at the shops and stands. "Oooh, takoyaki!" Running over to the cart, I quickly ordered a box, hoping to go to Iruka-sensei's house and share with him. I thanked the man and made my way back to the dirt path. Out of nowhere, a figure jumped in front of me and claimed in a loud voice,

"I-I LOVE YOU!"

The box I held dropped to the ground, the delicious octopus-batter balls splattered at my feet. I stared at the person who had claimed their so-called love for me and began to shiver with disgust.

"NARUTO!"

"Um yeah, it's me…"

It was none other than Sasuke. He looked at me as if he wanted to run into a hole any minute now and hide there. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a low collar, showing off his decently-muscled chest and black pants that clung to his legs which only made them look longer. From his neck hung a chain-like necklace, which clinked when he straightened his body posture. Honest-to-god, he looked like a model from one of those fashion magazines that Sakura had in her room. _Liking this guy would only make a girl seem shallow. _

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sasuke squeaked. He had noticed that his voice was off and coughed to relieve it. "I didn't think someone like you would be here at this time," he said, regaining his normal voice.

I just stared at the guy. "What are you, my keeper? It's only five p.m.," I pointed out.

His cool composure was then broken as he looked sideways with a frown, his cheeks red. I decided to ask him about just now earlier.

"Hey um…what was _that_ about, Sasuke? Are you really gay? Cause if you were, that would explain why you turn down the girls in the village." His eyes immediately turned into slits at this, his whole face reddening.

"Th-that wasn't for you you idiot!" In an instant, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I clenched my fists at my sides._ Idiot?_ My anger all exploded at once.

"You...DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME AND CALL ME AN IDIOT ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU-YOU-YOU WOMEN-STEALING HOMO!"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" 

"Shut up!" the Uchiha roared, throwing a rock at my head. He was seated on the ground, sitting against a wooden pole Indian-style.

"Ow! Treat a woman more gently will you?"

"_What_ woman? I only see a crazy blond laughing her head off," he replied with a sneer.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I placed my hand over my mouth, struggling to contain the laughter within me.

"I _hate_ you," he spat out angrily. He stood up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt staring into my face. "You…you _better_ not make me do anything embarrassing again," he warned. "_Ever_."

"C'mon. You have to admit that was kind of funny," I said, finally calmed. If I laughed anymore, he would have definitely killed me.

"You're just doing this to your amusement you sadist," he accused. "I unintentionally confessed my love to a guy just now! And there is _nothing_ funny about that."

"But did you see the look on Naruto's face? He looked like he actually believed what you said. That just goes to show how believable you were. It was a good thing you had someone to practice it on. Though, I never suspected it to be Naruto. The original plan was to confess to a complete stranger at a random time and place."

"Who practices confessing there love? Shouldn't it be when your ready or when you love that person so much that you can't hold it in any longer?" He continued to ramble on, without noticing my stare. When he did, he stopped.

"What'd you stop for? Continue on," I urged. "Ah, but I didn't know _the_ Uchiha Sasuke knew about this kind of stuff," I said, grinning at him. He looked away embarrassed.

"I…read some novels from time to time," he muttered under his breath.

_Hinata, I am **definitely** rooting for you and Sasuke! _"Yosh! Get ready Sasuke. I'll whip you into shape for the next date."

"Next-?"

"No questions, just do as I say!"

And so, his _real_ training was to begin.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, you… don't honestly want me to wear this…do you?" I looked at myself in detest, seeing my reflection. 

"Why not Neji-nii? It suits you. Besides, this'll only be for today." My cousin bent down to straighten the hem of my dress.

"But, Hinata-sama-"

"Pleaaaaaasssse?" She asked, looking up at me with that face of hers. I found it extremely difficult to say no.

"Fine," I muttered. She seemed delighted at my acceptance and continued to fuss over the tiniest details on me. "But…why are we doing this again?"

"Just for fun," she said with a playful smile.

"Okay, okay." _Well, she doesn't look any depressed as far as I can tell. If this makes her happy, so be it._ I sighed. _The things you do for a cousin._

* * *

"Oh my goodness, such a beauty! Dare I say it; you are even almost as beautiful as Sakura-san! The man with the bowl-cut hairdo bended down on one knee and took my hand in his. "And may I ask where you came from my fair lady?" He winked at me, sending a heart my way. I slapped at it, causing it to fly elsewhere. 

_This…is her idea of **fun**? _

I glanced over at my once-bashful cousin, who simply grinned. Standing next to her was a girl of Chinese descent with a certain trademark hairdo. She imitated Hinata-sama and simply waved at me. It was at that moment that I figured it out.

That meatball-head was the one who talked my cousin into this, talking me into it too. I looked back down at my former teammate, who _still_ held my hand.

"Ah beautiful flower, your skin is as translucent as a white-lily. Even in the darkest of nights do you still glow. I heard all about you from a companion of mine and her description of you was amazingly accurate. I would love to date you." He leaned down, ready to kiss my hand. I shuddered at the thought andbrought down my fist onthe top of his head.

_**Who** the hell would date **you?** _"You idiot, it's me." I used my arm to wipe off the make-up I had had appliedto my face by Hinata-sama.

"N-N-N-Neji! Y-you're a cross-dresser? He exclaimed. I hit him once again, causing him to land flat on his back.

"G-Gomen," he sputtered.

"Of course not. Tenten and Hinata-sama merely tricked us both." I ripped off the white dress I had worn and the shawl along with it. Lee took this in for a bit and thought about it.

"That's horrible of them!" he exclaimed finally.

It was then that Hinata-sama and Tenten ran up to us.

"Neji, why did you rip that dress?" Tenten asked, placing her hands on her hips. She pouted at me.

"I'm sorry, Neji-nii. You're not mad are you? Tenten begged me to talk you into it and-"

"You _little_ brat! Trying to put the blame on me!" The brunette began chasing the other girl around playfully. Hinata-sama was smiling as she ran away from Tenten. I couldn't help but do the same.

_I don't care what it takes, as long as she's happy._

* * *

We both tumbled playfully onto the bed, our giggles suppressed by the knock from the neighbors next door. 

"That's Yamato-san. She doesn't like me." Hinata giggled. I was lying down next to her on my side. She faced me in the same position. A silence overcame us. I opened my mouth, being the first to speak.

"Hey Hinata, I heard from some of the village girls that Naruto and Sakura are together. Is...that okay with you?" I stared into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of reaction. She stared at me blankly for a bit, blinking. I waited.

"I…I don't really care anymore," she said finally, closing her eyes, and then opening them. "When I see him, my heart doesn't beat as fast as it used to. And I don't get nervous either." She focused her gaze on me. "Is that a sign of improvement?"

I tried thinking this over carefully. She was cheated on by someone she adored for years and now she doesn't even care anymore? I don't think that's possible. I'd still be hung up on that person if I was in a situation like this, but then again…I'm not Hinata. "I…guess so."

She smiled at me. "Good. Besides, you can't hold on to the past forever you know?"

"Yeah. You're right."

I reached for her hand and held it in mine. The both of us drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since i've updated this story, soi'm not really remembering my plans for it...much. This might take a while, since i've got such a short-term memory. lol. Ah, this chapter was supposed to be a break for u all. Though, i'm not sure if it helped, but i do hope it did. I was planning to stay away from all that Drama stuff, but i sadly couldn't. My hands just kept typing with my one-track mind. Do forgive me.**

**And NO. Tenten is not GAY or lesbian or whatever. I'm just trying to show some more of the Naruto cast and the roles they play in the story. So yea. Well, iguess that's all...i think.**

**Next update: Whenever the time comes. hee.**

**Oh yea, and if u see any mistakes, that'sMY fault. Blame my wonderful beta-reader and die a horrible death! lol. jk. Later everyone. **


	14. Bad Idea

**Warning: Jumbled words**

**Beta-reader: Wolf-Enzeru If you see any mistakes, it was most likely due to my carelessness.**

**Disclaimer: The usual in every chapter. Don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Bad Idea **

"What? Are you serious?" Tenten asked, slamming her hands down on the table top, her eyes wide.

"Hey, don't go breaking the thing, it's the only one I have," I warned her. "And yes, believe it or not it's the truth."

She continued to stare at me with a look of disbelief. "You're really telling me the truth?" she asked. "You're not joking right?" By this time, the woman had grabbed my shoulders and shook me furiously.

"Ahahah-Tenten, if you keep shaking me, I'm going to seriously kick you out," I said, flashing her a smile. She immediately stopped.

"S-sorry…It just…never crossed my mind that _Sasuke_ of all people could actually like Hinata."

"The term would be more like _smitten_," I corrected her.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Not in his case. 'Like' sounds childish. Since we're all adults here, I think smitten seems appropriate."

Tenten became silent and finally said, "Should we try hooking them up?" A look of hesitation crossed her face. "Although, Hinata might be scared of him…"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that, I'm already working on it."

Her lower jaw dropped at this. "R-R-Really?" she asked, already becoming more annoying than she was earlier. Hope glistened in her eyes. I nodded. She let out a hysterical scream.

"Tell me what you did!" she cried excitedly.

"I will if you sit still."

**Two hours later:**

"He really did **_that_**?"

"Yup." Again she became silent, as if in deep thought. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed red. She raised one hand towards her cheek and let out a wistful sigh.

I moved my chair back, because she had a weird look on her face. "You okay? You're creeping me out." And I honestly meant that in the nicest way possible.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the time when we were genins. I had my eye on Sasuke at that time, but he seemed rather cold, and…now that I know that he's actually rather forceful when it comes to matters of love, it makes me want to go after him again."

I threw my slipper at her.

"Ow!"

"Want me to kick you out?"

She shook her head.

* * *

On my way home from shopping, I held two full bags of cooking ingredients that would last us for at least two weeks. The large white radish fell out and rolled to the side of a building. 

"That was a good one too," I grumbled, slowly making my way towards the vegetable. I carefully set down the bags and kneeled down to pick up the radish, dusting off bits of dirt and rocks. A strand of hair fell down in front of my face. It was quite irritating. I blew it to the side and shook my head. I gathered the bags once more in my arms and slowly stood up. My leg gave way however, causing me to topple over. I held the bags tightly in my arms so they would not spill anything and awaited my fall. A few seconds passed however the minute I realized I was being held in midair.

I didn't hit the ground?

"Are you alright Hinata-san?"

I looked up to see my savior. It was the person I was least expecting. "Lee-san?"

He held me by the waist and helped me stand up. I used his tall body for support. _How embarrassing_. "Thank you Lee-san," I said bowing, grateful that he had caught me. He bowed in return.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "It is my job to help those in need." A bright smile was flashed in my direction. I was practically blinded.

_Even though I just fell? _

"Could I be of some assistance, Hinata-san?"

I shook my head. "Its fine, you don't have to trouble yourself over me."

"It's no trouble at all! A young lady in need of help must be helped. Please, allow me to help you," he insisted.

_But…I don't want to bother him…_

Unknowingly, he had closed in on me, his face inches away. I did a thorough examination of his face. All I could see however were his large, thick, and bushy eyebrows. He also held both my hands in his, causing the food in the bags to be squished.

_Maybe I should let him help before these get squished anymore_. "Well um…if it's okay with you Lee-sa-"

An "Ugh!" came from Lee-san. A rush of wind blew past me, caused by Lee-san flying to the side. It was as if he was thrown in a violent manner. I looked down to see the bags no longer in my arms. They were thrown aside along with Lee-san as well, the items scattered on the dirt road.

I stared open-mouthed at everything I had bought. Jars of spices and sauces spilt, packaged meat ripped open on the ground, and fruits and vegetables covered in earthy substances. My body twitched slightly. _All...all that money._

"Hinata-sama!" bellowed a voice.

I whipped my head around to see Neji nii-san. He stood there looking as though he was out of breath. Sweat ran down his forehead, his eyes emitting a deadly aura.

"N-N-Neji-nii?" I reached my hand out gingerly towards him. "Are y-you okay?"

"Is it _huff_ true _huff _that you and that _huff_ **Uchiha** are _huff_ going out?" he asked, his tone serious.

"H-huh?"

He calmed down and slowly regained his breath. "I heard from Ino and Tenten that you and that _Uchiha_ went out on a date."

My face went red at this. "W-w-w-wh-what?" _Where'd he get that idea? I-I mean sure, we went on **one** date, but it's not like-_

"I heard you two were going out. Is that true?" he asked, staring at me with a look of concern and sternness at the same time.

"N-no, of course not!" I shook my head hard enough to make it look convincing, even if it wasn't true in the first place. Honestly, I didn't _want_ to lie to nii-san, but in reality, I was afraid for Uchiha-san.

Silence.

"Fine then, but there is _one_ more thing I do want to know."

I gulped down the lump that had built up in my throat.

"Is it _true_ that he went into your apartment and forcefully **_kissed_** you while you were fresh out of the shower and in a bathrobe?"

Knock out. I felt like I was gonna die from embarrassment. ""U-um w-well…that is…" my face became even redder at this. It was no use. I felt so embarrassed to the point of wanting to disappear.

"So…that's true then, huh?" He became silent for a short moment and stood there cracking his knuckles.

"N-Neji-nii, are you done now?"

"Yes," he answered.

I felt relieved that he would finally stop questioning me. "I-in that case-"

"**_I'm going to kill that Uchiha and make him wish that he was never born_**."

"N-Neji-nii?!?!" _S-s-scary!!! _His body seethed of chakra.

_Ino did you have to tell him **everything?**_

I ran after my cousin to stop him before he became a murderer.

**

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" **

I slapped my forehead at her childish behavior. The regret of agreeing to come out and meet her twisted my insides. As she ran up to me, behind her ran another woman. It was that Chinese one. What was her name?

"Hey Sasuke, good to see you again!" Ino said, slapping me on the back. It's become a habit of hers recently. "I brought along Tenten. She wants to help improve your relationship with Hinata." I nodded my head in the direction of the other woman. She smiled at me rather strangely.

As if the blond read my mind, she leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, she's been like that ever since I told her about you and Hinata, but she's pretty much normal."

_Oh_.

* * *

"So, just when was it that you started liking Hinata?" Sasuke sat facing me with his head turned the other way. 

"That's not really any of your business." He then added my name sarcastically, "_Tenten_."

_He is so not cute._

"O-ho, it certainly _is _my business." I reached out to stroke a strand of his black hair. "Especially when you forced yourself on Hinata." He reacted immediately to this and pulled away, his cheeks slightly red.

He stared at me silently. "This is stupid, I'm going home." He stood up to leave. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"W-wait! You can't do this by yourself!"

Intense dark eyes met with my own.

"I don't need anyone's help for this sort of thing. I can handle it on my own." With those last words, he turned and walked away, disappearing in sight.

I stared after him, my jaw hanging open. Wouldn't most guys want help in a situation like this?

"Ugh, that guy is so-"

"How'd it go?"

I looked up to where the voice had come from to see Ino. She hung upside down on the tree with a lollipop in her mouth.

_Looks like a monkey._ "That guy...he's a stubborn one," I admitted.

"Told you," she said, biting the remaining candy and discarding the stick. "Honestly, I don't think you have to worry about those two. Knowing them, the feelings will become mutual enough." Her voice was confident.

"You sure? It's because it's those two that I'm worried."

"Yeah, they'll be fine. The only thing we need to do though is give Hinata a little push." Ino dropped down and landed gracefully on her feet. "She's a bit slow when it comes to this kind of thing." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

Her head turned slightly to the side, a grin on her face. "Isn't it obvious? See ya later!" Happily, she disappeared, leaving me alone once again.

I sighed. "Must be nice to be in love."

* * *

**A/N: Everyone, i'm really sorry for taking forever to update this story. I started my first year of highschool this September so i've been real busy lately. I've adjusted to it so far, but it's a bit harder than middle school. If nothing makes sense in the story, please don't hesitate to ask. I will clear it up with you. I'm also really REALLY sorry about the OCCness of the characters. My original intention was to add humour and keep them in character with their true selves, but that didn't work out as far as i can tell. **

**Next update?: Please don't ask when. I don't know if i'll ever have enough time for this story. It hurts my head just thinking about it.**


	15. Suki

**Warning: Smushed up words and a shoujo-ai moment. Seriously warning anyone who is homophobic out there. I don't want to hear any complaints about it is why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the plot.**

**Beta Reader:Wolf-Enzeru**. **I really, really, really, REALLY love her! The fact that she's able to put up with a lazy writer like me is truly unbelievable. Thank you Wolfie! (waves maniacally) BTW. No blaming her for ANY of my mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Suki**

"You **_what_**?"

"Naruto, you heard me. Please don't make me repeat myself." I rubbed the side of my head. Today had been tiring. He only stared at me in disbelief.

"How can you say that? What you did was one-sided! You didn't even talk it over with me!" he cried, clenching his fists tightly at his side. "Why did you even do it in the first place? You _killed_ our child!"

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Naruto...I had the abortion _before_ the egg had time to fully fertilize itself. It wouldn't have exactly been considered a human life yet. And besides, I'm occupied with my life enough as a Medic Nin. I don't have the time to take care of a newborn."

"If that was the case, then I could've taken care of it!"

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could already imagine the look on his face; a sad, yet confused and angered expression. I had already predicted in my mind what his reaction to the news would be, and yet I did it anyway. I may have been a crueler person than I thought.

"Naruto, there's no use in pursuing the subject any further. Give it a rest, it's been done already and there's nothing we can do about it anyways."

He became silent.

I slowly sat up straight to look at him, our eyes not meeting. He held his head down, staring at the floor.

"Sakura..." He raised his head. "...I love you."

I gulped down the lump in my throat, turning my head away. "Naruto..."

"I love you," he repeated, walking over and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

My bottom lip bled from the bite I had given it.

Naruto really wasn't being fair.

He knew how I felt about Sasuke.

Once again, I tilted my head back to have Naruto bend down and kiss me.

Our kiss was the same, but left a bitter aftertaste.

**

* * *

**"Hi-na-taaa!" I threw my arms around the other girl's waist and snuggled against her soft body. "Your cooking really the best! Maybe I should marry you instead." 

At this, her face reddened.

"I-Ino, don't s-say such silly things!" She pried me off from her and went into the kitchen. The sound of running water was heard.

"Oi, I'm right here you know." I turned my head to see Shikamaru. He sat on the couch with a book in hand. Walking over, I sat beside him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you jealous?" I wanted to see what his answer was.

He scoffed. "Over _you_? Yeah right. When pigs fly."

"You shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Then you really wouldn't mind if I made Hinata my wife?"

"Tch. Baaa-kaaa. You're both girls."

"So? Who said girls can't love each other?" I pulled at his hair-band, shoulder-length black hair falling down.

He became quiet for a few seconds. "Do you...really like her?" he asked, turning his head the other way. His blush went as far to his ears. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being.

"Well...if I was a guy, I probably _would_, but-"leaning over, I quickly pecked him a kiss on the lips. He responded with a slightly surprised expression. "-that shouldn't matter since I have you," I said grinning.

He suddenly grabbed me from the back of my head and pulled me against his chest. Listening closely, I could hear the sound of his heart beating wildly.

"You have you're answer now," he said.

"Is that so?"

He held me in that position for a bit until the loud sound of something shattering was heard close by.

We both looked up to see Hinata standing there red-faced, her body trembling. On the ground lay several shards of cups and spilt tea.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to-I just-"she quickly bent down to gather the broken pieces in hand running into the kitchen to discard them and return with a towel, wiping up the mess.

I got up to assist her. Seeing my face, she looked really embarrassed, turning her head the other way. I giggled to myself.

"Hinata, you don't have to apologize."

"B-b-but you and Shikamaru-san were-"

"We weren't doing anything."

She looked at me. Her face seemed to say "That's a lie."

I sighed and turned towards Shikamaru. He immediately got up. "Understood."

Walking over to the door, he pulled it open and said "Thanks for the dinner Hinata, it was delicious." With those last words, he walked out leaving the two of us alone.

Hinata still red in the face however hurriedly wiped up the tea. After finishing, she discarded the towel in the waste-basket, fleeing to her room. Her door slammed shut, though I don't think it was intentional. I followed her inside; gently closing the door till the click was heard. As usual, the room remained dark; even so, I could still see her lying in the bed on her side curled up in a ball. Walking over, I pulled open the curtains, a pool of moonlight filling the room. Hinata sat up, staring at me meekly.

"You...should've told me the both of you were going to get cozy together," she sulked. "I would've left."

Exasperated, I threw my hands up and sat down beside her.

"Like I said, we weren't doing _anything_. It was just one of those moment things and we cuddled a bit, that's all."

"Yeah, but still."

I struggled to hold back my laughter.

"Are you jealous?" I asked once again.

She was silent for a bit, and then said "No" with a pout on her face.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed aloud, surprising the Hyuga. She looked surprised, but then became embarrassed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's-It's nothing. The both of you are just so cute; I don't even know what to do anymore."

"_The both of you_?"

I waved my hand at her to dismiss the idea.

"Really, it's nothing." She had an unsure look on her face.

Once calm, I threw my arms around her neck, the both of us falling into the clean white sheets of her bed.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Silence. "Yes."

"Can I...kiss you then?"

She said nothing.

Taking that as a yes, I used my arms as a support to hold myself up and kiss her on the lips. It was only for about a minute before we parted. "How was that?"

"I've...had better," she smiled.

I scoffed, pretending to be offended. "_Excuse_ me? I'll have you know that I'm the best kisser in all of Konoha. Here, I'll prove it to you now!" I attacked her with the false intention to kiss.

"Kyaa! Get away you pervert!" she laughed.

We wrestled for what seemed like hours, tangled up in the bed sheets, breathing hard. I turned on my side to face her. She did the same. I smiled at her. She returned it.

"I guess...I was a little jealous," she confessed averting her gaze. "When I saw the two of you sitting there like that, I had this sudden feeling that...you would be taken away from me." She giggled to herself. "I know, I sound like such a kid."

Reaching over, I gently stroked her soft blue-hair, twirling a bit of it around my finger.

"You're so silly."

"Don't worry, I'll grow up. You can't take care of me for the rest of your life, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead pulled my hand away from her hair and towards the side of her face. The sudden movement surprised me a bit. "I love you Ino."

"Me too."

"After what happened with Naruto, I don't think men are such a good idea anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm chasing after women or anything. I think...I should just steer clear of men for a bit."

"Knowing you, you'd probably steer clear of them for the rest of your life," I chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe I would. If one of us were born as a man however, do you think we could fall in love with each other?"

It was at times like these when I didn't know what to say. Whenever she had that distant look on her face, it was hard to tell whether or not what you said got through to her at all.

"I don't think that's such a good idea though."

She got up at this.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there just so happens to be a certain someone waiting for you."

"Wh-what? Who?"

"It should be pretty obvious Hinata. Remember Mr. Forceful?"

Her face immediately went red at this. I honestly found her to be the cutest thing on earth.

"I-I already told you it's not like that!" she cried.

"Oh really? Then tell me what it is like. First off, he asks you out on a date, kisses you, and then attempts rape."

"Th-that w-wasn't rape!-Wait a minute. How do _you_ know about that? I never told you about what happened at the date," she asked looking confused.

"T-that's not important." _Oh crap, I almost let it slip out that Sasuke told me about that_._ If he finds out, he's going to kill me._ I sat up straight this time facing her.

If I had the choice to, I would have probably chosen to take care of her for the rest of her life, but something like that would only hold her back. It was for her own good that I was giving her this push.

"There's no way...that he could like me Ino. I just know it."

_Good, she forgot about it_. "Has he ever said that?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then stop running away." Now was the time to be stern with her. It was now or never. "Do you really think _all_ men are like that? What Naruto did was his own choice. He _chose_ to fall in love with somebody else, just like Sasuke chose to fall for _you_."

"B-but don't you think that's weird Ino? I mean, we've hardly talked until now. I find it impossible to think that he even likes me."

I held both sides of her face in my hands firmly.

"Hinata, he _loves_ you."

Once again, her face became red.

"H-How would you know that?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because..."I leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "...he's waiting for you right now _at the training grounds near the academy. _

**

* * *

**_That damned Ino. I can't believe she decided a meeting spot for us. _

I kicked at the ground, sending bits of dirt into the air. There was a cool breeze today, considering that summer was far from finished. I then remembered the blonde's words from a week ago.

"_You guys will be meeting here. I'll do my best to get her to go, but then again, it's all up to her. Same goes for you pretty boy. If you feel for her as much as I think you do, then you'll wait patiently_."

Easy for her to say. Besides that, I'd already planned to do this by myself. _I honestly don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I feel like I'm being pulled around._

A loud rumble was then heard overhead I looked up to see dark-gray clouds and a sudden downpour of rain.

This was just _great_.

"No wonder it was chilly." Grumbling, I went over to the large tree and sat under it. If I was lucky enough, maybe the thick branches would shield me a bit from the rain-or not. A drizzle of water directly poured down on my head. By now, my clothes were soaked to the point of clinging to my body. I shivered.

_Maybe I should go home…_

That thought however vanished the instant I remembered who I would be waiting for.

Gritting my teeth together, I told myself to bear with it, no matter _how_ long it would take.

**

* * *

****_Two hours later_:**

I wiped off the sweat on my forehead. "Phew, I'm beat. Who would've thought a genin could fracture so many bones through one session of training."

Lying on the bed, the twelve-year old boy looked down embarrassed, his face burning red.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," he mumbled.

I grinned and patted him on the head. "It's okay, besides, it is my job after all. I live to take care of people like you."

"What do you mean 'people like me?'"

"Nothing." I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Just make sure you rest properly. In two or three days, the fracture should be healed." He nodded obediently.

_How cute!_

Pulling off the dress cover, I hung it up on the rack and gathered my things.

"Sensei, good work today," called one of the nurses. "Your shift is over; you can leave now if you'd like."

"Thanks, you too," I called back. I reached for one of the hospital umbrellas and made my way outside, opening it. Once out, I realized just how much it had been raining.

_Looks like a tsunami hit Konoha or something. Well, whatever. I like the rain anyways. Puts me to sleep easily. _

On the way to my apartment, I decided to stop by the academy for a bit since it was close by. Standing in front of the building brought back a lot of memories. Together with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. I let out a wistful sigh; something that I found was unlikely of me.

"No time to daydream now girl," I told myself, slapping my cheeks lightly. I was about to set off for home again, that is until I tripped over a large root growing from the ground. Without my knowing, it had been hidden by the wet and slushy mud, which I also fell into.

"Damn it." Having lost my grip on the umbrella after the fall, I looked around to see that it had rolled towards the bushes and trees. "This is just great," I muttered to myself. My pants were dirtied with mud as was my white blouse. _I'm so taking a bath when I get home. A long one that is. _

Standing up was somewhat of a pain, since that only seemed to make me sink down. I took large steps to keep from sinking. Once that umbrella was in my hand, I would be out of here as far as I knew. Away from all the mud and cold water, away-

"S-_Sasuke_?"

If this were a dream, I really hope I would never have to wake up.

Before my very eyes sat Sasuke. He was resting against a rather large tree, soaking wet. I reached out to touch the side of his face. I pulled back instantly the moment my fingers met with his pale skin.

He was so cold. Much colder than the rain that fell down.

"What the-"_What is he doing out **here**?_ I bent down beside him to examine him. He really was wet. Even his usual spiky hair was down and dripping with water. Though it was for a very short moment, I could see that he was shivering. The expression on his face resembled that of a sick child, waiting to be tended to by his mother. I gently cupped the side of his face in my hand.

"What…were you thinking?"

**

* * *

"You _WHAT_?" **

"You heard me," Ino replied coolly.

Baffled, I pointed outside the bedroom window at the heavy rainfall. "Y-you-how c-could you?"

"What's the big deal? Like I said, if he's still waiting for you out in this weather, then you'll at least understand how he feels, right?"

"Th-that's not the point Ino! It's raining!-badly!"

"Then you better hurry on. You don't want him to get sick because of you don't you?"

I shook my head in frustration. "Ah! I can't believe you!" Making my way towards the closet, I fumbled around in the dark to find my raincoat. Pulling it on, I hurriedly put on my boots as well. Walking over, I opened the window, ready to jump out. "If Uchiha-san gets sick, you're going to be in big trouble," I warned.

Ino wagged her finger at me. "We'll see about that," she said with a smirk

"You-"I decided to ignore her and leave. Turning away, I jumped out and ran as far as my legs would carry me. I only hoped though that it would at least be all the way to the academy.

_Uchiha-san, if you're still there, I'm **really** sorry! _

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finally updated! I wonder if anyone out there is happy about it...oh well. But anyways. This chapter if any of you noticed had some shoujo-ai moments. Hope none of you freaked out or anything, but if you did don't worry. That's the only shoujo-ai moment throughout the whole story. Also, I would like to take the time to clarify Ino and Hinata's relationship with any of you who are confused.**

**First off, they started out as friends, but during the nearly three months they lived together, they've obviously gotten closer. Well, it kind of goes like this. Ino took on the burden to take care of someone, who is Hinata, while Hinata herself is slowly having her wounds healed by Ino and in time forgot about Naruto. This of course only helps her get closer to Ino who understands her the most. **

**Now for their relationship. I've made it clearly obvious that Ino has some unrequited feelings of love for Hinata, but Hinata obviously can't see it that well. She is aware of her feelings for Ino as another kind of love, but also a sisterly love too. Originally, they're not bi, but in some sort of way they are.** **The feelings they have towards each other are as innocent as very close friends, close to the point of almost being considered lovers. ALMOST. And when both of them said if one of them were born as a man, would they fall in love with each other? My answer to that is yes, but it's because they're both girls that they can't, so they just face reality and accept it. Anyways, Ino is still in love with Shikamaru with unrequited feelings towards Hinata while Sasuke loves Hinata, but she's still confused about why he would love her and whether she can love him back or not.**

**End of explanation.**

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I love all of you! 333**


	16. An Ironic Matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the plot.**

**Beta Reader:Wolf-Enzeru. She's the best! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: An Ironic Matter**

God was cruel.

That was one of the many thoughts I had in my head.

Others were something like, why did Naruto have an affair behind my back, why did Ino hide it, why didn't Sakura-san at least come clean about it, and last of all, why does _Uchiha_-san of all the people like someone like _me_? As far as I knew, he could have any girl in the village. Not to mention, if he really was pursuing me, I'd only gain enemies as a result of the relationship with him.

The thought frightened me.

I shook my head. _No, now's not the time to be thinking about things like this. First thing's first. I have to find Uchiha-san. _

Through the heavy rain, I called out as loud as I could.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san, where are you?" The rain continued to fall, soaking the earth wet. It was pretty much all you could hear.

_But in this type of weather at this time, there's no way I could find him!_ "Oh no, what should I do?"

While talking to myself, a voice caught my attention. I stayed quiet to listen closely. It was faint, but enough to be heard.

"...hello, is anyone there?"

_Ah, there it is. _"Y-Yes!" I answered. It was a girl.

"Please help, there's a person here who's ill and I can hardly carry him!"

"O-Okay, but wh-where are you?"

"I'm...next to the side entrance of the academy on the left!"

I ran to the side of the building. Sure enough, there sat a girl, just like I had thought. In her lap was the person she spoke of. However, it really shocked me to see who the two of them were.

The girl looked up, but it wasn't a girl.

"H-_Hinata_?"

It was Sakura-san.

My heart began to throb with pain.

* * *

Just when I thought I had found some help, it was actually trouble.

_Hinata's here? No way! Why is she out here at this time of night though? _

It had been almost three months since I'd last seen her. I tried avoiding her as much as I could, but it looked like that wouldn't do any good now. Sasuke was sick at the moment and I really needed the help carrying him, even if it killed me.

_Damn, if I'd known something like this would happen, I would've gotten the abortion earlier! I can't carry him myself though. My body's worn out, not to mention that he's heavier then I am. _

"S...Sakura-san, is that...you?" Hinata asked.

I looked up at her reluctantly in the eye. "Y-Yeah-it's me." The look on her face was heart-wrenching. I could tell she didn't want to see me just as much as I didn't want to see her.

"W-Why...are you and Uchiha-san-"

"I was on my way home and found him here," I replied. _All that matters right now is Sasuke._ "I don't know why, but when I got here it looked as though he had sat out in the rain for some time. Right now, he has a really high fever."

At this, Hinata gasped. I looked up this time, surprisingly, to see the expression on her face was that of a worried one.

"R-Really? You mean he was w-waiting out here t-t-the _whole_ time?" she asked.

_Waiting_? "I-uh guess so, but anyways, I really need your help right now. We have to take him somewhere to rest. I was going to take him to my room so-"

"We should t-take him to my apartment instead," Hinata interrupted rather boldly.

This was weird. Hinata and Sasuke were strangers as far as I knew.

She must've seen the expression on my face because she then said "B-because my apartment is closer instead I th-think we should take him there and...It's...my fault...that he's sick in the first place..." her voice trailed off.

_Her fault? How?_ I wanted to ask why, but decided to dismiss the thought. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Once we got there, we helped Sasuke onto Hinata's bed. The Hyuga pointed out that there were extra blankets on the shelf in her closet. I got them out and laid two of them over Sasuke, while Hinata went into the kitchen to fix something for him to eat.

Soaking the towel with cold water, I wrung it dry and placed it on his forehead. This would help lower his temperature.

I stared down at the Uchiha. He was as usual, handsome, but his weakened state only made him seem more charming. Not to mention that he was naked under the covers. I blushed just remembering the sight of his body. There had been many times when I had seen male patients undressed, but Sasuke was the only exception of making my heart beat fast.

The sound of the door creaking open was heard. Hinata came in and stood beside me, looking down at Sasuke worriedly.

"How is he?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

I found it really strange for her to be so worried over him when she hardly knew the guy, but then again, it must've been her kind side.

"He should be fine with rest," I answered. She had a relieved look on her face.

"That's good."

_She really is weird. Even **I **wouldn't worry about someone that I hardly knew this much. Patients are a different matter however._

"Oh, I'm sorry! You were just as wet as Uchiha-san when I saw you." She ran out of the room and returned in a few seconds with a towel in hand. "Here, take this Sakura-san. You should take a bath before you get sick too."

"Um...alright." I accepted the towel from her. At that moment, I felt a sudden pang of guilt. "Thank you Hinata."

I left for the bathroom.

* * *

In the kitchen, I had found a note stuck to the fridge written by Ino.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm over at Shikamaru's. Take all the time you need with Sasuke. I won't be home anytime soon._

_Love Ino._

_What kind of note is that?!?!?!?_

Crumpling the paper, I left for my room.

Sitting beside the bed, I re-soaked the towel and placed it on Uchiha-san's forehead. He mumbled incoherent words in his sleep. It was a bit amusing to see him like that.

The Uchiha-san that I knew years ago had been scary, unsociable, and an excellent fighter, but now, he seemed so..._different than what I'd thought_.

He had actually waited for me like Ino said. It was weird, but it made me a bit happy.

Thinking back on every encounter I've had with him so far made me think about a lot of things. The one with the most impact being the time he kissed me. I could feel my face burning up already.

_God, why now of all times did I have to remember something like **that**?_

Collecting myself, I got up to bring the soup from the kitchen. By the time I returned, Uchiha-san was sitting up in bed staring into space, slightly dazed.

While the bottom half of his body was covered, the top half wasn't. It just then occurred to me that he was naked. Once again, my face burned red with embarrassment. _Though it should probably be the other way around. _

I seated myself on the chair and removed the lid from the small bowl. Warm steam rose into the air. Using a spoon, I slowly stirred the soup to cool it down. After that, I decided to give Uchiha-san the first bite.

With the spoon almost near his lips, he suddenly turned his gaze at me, a shocked expression on his face. I almost spilled the soup, but thank god didn't.

"What...are you doing?" he asked.

"O-Oh! Um...that is...Sakura-san found you outside in the rain with a fever so we both carried you here and I'm...trying to feed you...some soup to...help you get better and..."_It's because of me that you got sick in the first place._

After staring down for what seemed like a long time, he looked up and said "Okay."

"W-Would you rather feed yourself or-"

"Sorry, is it too much trouble?" he asked in a rather weak voice.

"N-N-Not at all."

For a few minutes, I fed him in peace. He ate the soup without any complaints. After finishing it, I set the bowl down. "Was it...good for you?

He nodded. "Thanks, I feel a little better now."

I nodded my head in return.

We sat in silence that is until Uchiha-san broke it by speaking first.

"Hinata, I...have something to tell you."

Saying my first name without a suffix really caught my attention. There was also the fact that he had sounded so serious. The realization of what he would say suddenly hit me as well. Just _why_ did Ino have to be right?

"Listen, I-for a long time I've always-"

"NO, DON'T SAY IT!" I covered my ears. _I don't want to hear something like that ever again._ "...don't want to hear it; I don't _want_ to hear it."

I quickly got up to leave, but felt a strong grip on my wrist. Uchiha-san pulled me towards him, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was nervous from the way his body shook.

"_Don't go_," he whispered. "_Please_."

I felt my heart tighten. It wasn't fair.

The fear and sadness of his voice was heard clearly. The Uchiha Sasuke who was usually so calm and composed sounded like such a child at the moment. I bit on my bottom lip, shutting my eyes. It hurt.

"_I...love you_."

I pulled away to get a clear look at his face. Staring directly at me, his expression was something that I never thought I'd see him make.

Red-faced, his eyes held a sad and desperate look. The blush even went as far to his ears.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about something like this, but it was the honest truth.

_He looks...so cute_.

"I don't know exactly when it happened, but...I love you," he muttered.

I averted my gaze down to my lap, twisting the hem of my dress in my hands. "You're...just sick, right? That's why you keep saying such weird things, Uchiha-san." _I don't want to hear anymore. If I do, I may be pulled into his pace._

"I'm serious! If I wasn't, then I wouldn't even be telling you this in the first place!" He locked his gaze on me. "I only need your answer."

I gulped at his intense stare, staring at him in return.

With his disheveled hair, dark eyes, face, and body, I realized for the first time how handsome he really was. I turned my head away in embarrassment.

_I can't even look at him_.

Grabbing me by the chin with one hand, Uchiha-san turned my head back to facing him, our noses barely touching.

_Oh...god_.

"If you don't believe me," he said moving his hand to the side of my face. "-then here's _proof_." Closing the distance between us, he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this may just be the weirdest of all the chapters. Sorry bout that. I tend to type endlessly with no thought about how the story format looks. When I read over it after I finish, I'm all like "WTF? When the hell did I put something like that down?" So I then go back to things that didn't make sense and correct them one at a time. Other times, I have a HUGE writer's block and can't think of anything to type at all. These two are the reasons why I take so long to update my stories. One of my biggest flaws as an amateur writer.**

**BTW. I made this chapter short on purpose due to the ending, which had been decided in a rush. Future chapters will be longer.**


	17. Wavering Heart

**Chapter 17: Wavering Heart**

I pulled away from his hold, backing up into the headboard of the bed. Though I wasn't sure, it felt as though my body were trembling.

"You...why did you..." I reached up and touched my lips, the heated intensity still there.

_He kissed me...again._

Uchiha-san held his gaze. Beautiful dark eyes stared at me, as if looking deep into my heart. The feeling was like being exposed.

"You're asking _why_?" The look on his face was so serious, it seemed impossible to say anything at the moment.

He reached out towards me. I shrunk back and shut my eyes tight, afraid of what he'd do. The will to escape had completely left my body. I was just too confused.

I waited. There was no feeling of his hand on my face or any part of my body at all. Opening my eyes, I could see that Uchiha-san held a strand of my hair in his hand, the ends just barely entwined between his long and slim fingers.

"How many times will I have to tell you before you understand?" he asked his voice low and husky sounding.

I fought back the blush that would paint my face red as hard as I could.

Uchiha-san gave a small smile. He had a satisfied look on his face.

There was the great difference in strength that kept me from pushing him away as he came in closer towards me.

A soft click came from the doorway. We both turned our heads to see Sakura-san there, the expression on her face unreadable.

A heavy silence weighed down, not a single breath heard.

Finally, she asked with a slight tremor in her voice "What…are the two of you doing?" her eyes locked intently on us, unblinking.

I couldn't find the right words to say anything. With Uchiha-san and I this close together, of course it would look as she thought. Only, I wasn't so sure myself about the way I felt.

"S-S-Sakura-san…this-"

Without bothering to hear the rest of what I had to say, she dashed out from the room. I got up to follow after her, but Uchiha-san grabbed my arm, unwilling to release me.

I turned my head away from his gaze. He had that desperate look in his eyes once again, causing my heart to jump at the sight.

"Please…let go, Uchiha-san." .

"You still didn't give me your answer," he said.

"..."

Once I felt his grip loosen, I slipped out of his grasp and ran out as well.

* * *

_Why were they sitting so close to each other? _

The sound of sloshing mud and the heavy rain filled my ears as well as my own heartbeat. Thick gray clouds covered the sky. It was dark out. Even though I couldn't see a thing, I continued to run once in a while hitting the branches of a tree, scratching my face.

It didn't hurt. I don't think anything at the moment could've hurt me as much as I was hurting now.

_Especially Sasuke, he was the one leaning in toward her. _

My clothes were soaking wet once again, the water seeping through cold as ice. My vision became blurred as well. I'm not sure if it was the rain or my own tears. The feeling however felt like my heart had been ripped into two.

_Now I know what they mean when they say karma's a bitch. It's because I had an affair with Naruto that Hinata's doing this to get back at me. She knew all along that I've loved Sasuke since our days in the academy, so of course she would go after him. _

_It's only fair...isn't it?_

I came to a stop and stood there, staring at nothing but the earthly wet ground beneath me. Puddles of rain sat everywhere, needlessly slowly soaking up into the dirt.

"I guess...I get what I deserve."

Just then, I heard sloshing steps behind me. The person was running.

"Sakura-san!" she shouted over the heavy rain. I flinched at the sound of her voice.

_Hinata? _

As I was about to run, the first step I took caused me to topple over and fall face down into the ground. I struggled to sit up and used my arm to wipe away the mud that caked itself on my face.

"S-Sakura-san!" I heard her let out a sigh of relief. Her footsteps sounded closer. "Sa-Sakura-san...I-"

"Stay away!" _Don't come near me. Someone disgusting like me...you shouldn't come near._

Even though I told her not to, she ignored me and continued anyways.

"A-About earlier, that was-"

I cut her off. "I know I don't have any right to say this, but...if your playing with Sasuke just to torment me please stop it."

I stood up and turned around to face her. "If it's Naruto you want, then I'll break it off with him, but in return I want you to stay away from Sas-"

_Slap. _

The sound echoed throughout the large clearing.

Reaching up, I touched the side of my face. It was throbbing. The sudden out lash had been so unexpected.

"You...You won't listen to a _thing_ I say, will you?" she stood there, her fists balled up, trembling at her sides. "What do you mean 'want' Naruto back? He's not a _thing!"_

_What the_-"I know that of course! What I'm trying to say is that I'll stay away from Naruto if _you_ stay away from Sasuke!"

"Just who do you think you are to decide all of this?" the Hyuga cried, her cheeks flushed red either from the cold or her anger. She took a step forward. "Something like that doesn't matter anymore. I don't feel anything for him and neither does he for me!"

"And so in a desperate attempt, you decide to go after Sasuke?" I wasn't sure why, but she was really pissing me off. "Don't you think you gave up a bit too quickly?" I wanted to make her mad, and the best way to do it was to provoke her verbally. "If you really loved him, you would have fought back!"

I waited for her response. Her long bangs shadowed her eyes from view.

"You're...right."

_Huh? _

"If I really loved him...I...should have fought back like you said, but..."

_What kind of reaction is this?_

Slowly lifting her head up, the look on her face was as clear as day. I held back the urge to gasp.

She was crying, that I was certain of. She wore the expression of an abandoned child, her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks flushed. Trembling, she spoke, her voice clumsy yet firm.

"...he loves _you_."

There was no trace of malice or jealousy in her voice when she said this, only pain and regret.

"Hinata..."

"If...If Naruto really did love me, he wouldn't have looked at me in that way on our wedding." She gave a small smile. "The Naruto I was in love with...wouldn't have looked so doubtful. He would have just thoughtlessly rushed in."

This was the first time I'd ever thought of such a thing, but...never did I think she was as beautiful as she was now, her tears hidden by the rain.

I then felt guilty at the moment.

* * *

Hours after Sakura left, I returned to the apartment only to find Uchiha-san asleep on the couch, shirtless, but with black pants on thankfully.

_He must've been waiting for me...again. _

I sighed. Walking over, I couldn't help but notice the Uchiha moving around a bit in his sleep. From the expression on his face, he seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare. I placed my hand near his temple, gently rubbing it. He seemed to still have a fever. A few minutes later, he had calmed down and returned to a peaceful sleep.

Digging through the closet, I pulled out a few guest blankets and draped them over him.

_It must be the fever. No wonder he wasn't in any condition to leave._

I bent down on my knees and unconsciously found myself staring at his face.

_He really is too handsome._ I blushed at the thought I had just had. _Calm down, what am I getting excited for anyways? He says he loves me, but is that how he really feels? For all he knows, it could just be a false illusion of love. One minute we're together and the next, he gets tired of me. _

_If something like that were to really happen...I don't think I could take it. _

I turned my head to look at the clock. It was now five in the morning.

_No wonder I'm tired._

Just as I was about to get up, I felt a grip on my wrist. Turning around, I found myself staring into the face of Uchiha-san.

His cheeks were red; his breathing came out in shallow breaths.

His eyes half-way opened, he opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to have trouble doing so. Finally he said the cutest thing I'd ever heard him say.

"You're...here. I thought...you weren't...coming back..." his voice trailed off as he fell back asleep, obviously still weak from the fever.

_He's like a child_. I tried suppressing a giggle to keep from waking him up.

"I...love you..." he mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat just then.

"I...really love you..._Hinata_..."

Covering my mouth, I turned away, my face heating up.

_If only he'd stop saying such embarrassing things. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I mean I know I say this a lot, but I really mean it. I finally got inspiration for this chapter after talking with my friends and daydreaming in class. Just to let everyone know, I may not be able to update for a while once spring break comes. So far, I'm failing algebra and world history and my dad might not let me on the computer for about a month. **

**I love everyone who's read my story up till this point and has supported me since I submitted it. Arigatou Minna-san!♥**


	18. Lovesick

**Chapter 18: Lovesick **

When I woke up the next morning, it was as if god had left me a gift.

I could see that she had sat beside me the whole night and fallen asleep. Her head was rested on the arm of the couch, soft breathing escaped her lips. She was in a deep sleep and looked content.

Slowly, I sat up, careful not to stir her in any way.

_She actually slept like __**that **__the whole time?_

Her hair spilled over the seat, hanging like lavender-blue silk. I reached for it, tucking back a few strands behind her ear. She shifted a bit and mumbled a few incoherent words before settling back into place.

Kneeling down, I slid my arms around her body and lifted her up; gently placing her down on the couch, while she unconsciously held on to me, her arms around my neck.

As much as I enjoyed it, it wouldn't have been very comfortable to stand in this position all day, so I pulled her arm away. She grabbed at my arm this time, refusing to let go.

_This woman_...I wasn't sure whether or not she was awake, but either way I had to tell her for her own good. "Hey, if you're doing this on purpose as a joke, it's not funny. Even _I _have times where I can't control myself."

She didn't answer me.

"I'm serious you know. If...this is your way of seducing me, then I don't mind, it's just..."

Bending down, I held the side of her face in my hand closing in on her, our lips close to brushing one another's.

"...I don't think...I could control myself when it comes to you."

At that very moment, her eyes opened, staring into my own. She blinked several times, a sleepy look on her face.

"Uchiha...san?"

I was speechless. After all the harassing I had done to her, what made this one any different? She was either going to scream her lungs out or worse, hate me.

"I...t-this isn't what it looks like, I-I just-!"

"Good...morning," she said with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

My heart was ready to leap right from my chest.

"U-Um...morning."

_Did she completely forget about what happened last night?_ I couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing.

"Listen, about last night, I-"

"I know."

I stared at her in surprise.

"I...already know your feelings," she said, her cheeks pink. "A-And to be honest I'm not sure h-how I feel myself."

"O-Oh..." This was pretty embarrassing. To get turned down by someone I confessed to just yesterday.

"B-But-I'm not s-saying that I don't like you, but I d-don't know if I like you in _that _way either." She sighed and hit her forehead with the palm or her hand. "I-I'm sorry if this isn't making much sense to you, but...that's how I feel right now."

_Just grit your teeth and bear with it Uchiha_. "I...I understand."

She gave me an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry, I really am..."

* * *

"Is _that _what you said to him?" Ino exclaimed with a look of disbelief. "You're like a heartless angel!" she cried.

"Heartless...angel?"

She shook her head disappointedly, sighing. "Hinata...you are so...you should've at least told him you'd think about it."

"I-I forgot."

* * *

"Nooooo! What are you doing?" I banged my fists against Ino's back, which seemed to have no effect on her at all. At the moment, I was being carried on her shoulder. She ignored me and continued running.

"Taking you to Sasuke's apartment of course," she answered casually.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! I don't want to!"

"For Christ's sake, calm down. You're just gonna have a talk with him, that's all."

"If I'm going to _just_ have a talk with him, then why am I wearing _this_?!?!"

Before we left home, Ino had stripped me of all my clothes and put on me a summer yukata. It was lavender with a blend of white. A slit ran up the side, revealing my leg. The top was big, so it hung out open and loose.

"I figured this way it'd be easier for him to slip it off and-oops!" she covered her mouth, pretending that she hadn't meant to say that aloud. "You didn't hear that," she grinned.

_This woman, she's evil!_

Picking up the pace, the blond began to run, in which I held onto her, frightened by the sudden speed.

"W-Why are you running so fast?"

Her expression was hard. "I just...remembered something."

"W-What is it?"

"Sasuke should be taking a shower right about now."

"_Huh_?" _What does that have to do with anything?_ "U-Um actually...how would you know that?"

"I have my reasons-but that's not the point! If we get there on time, I can just toss you in and he'll be done by then," she muttered to herself. "It's perfect!"

"What are you t-talking about?"

* * *

Its funny how one thing led to another.

Just as we were running through the village streets, Ino tripped over a cat that had popped out of nowhere, and Naruto just happened to be there to catch me. Sakura-san was there too.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you guys are doing for fun, but you should be more careful," he warned. His azure blue eyes flashed with concern.

"What _are_ you guys doing?" Sakura-san asked, looking confused.

Ino stood up and dusted off her pants. "We have to get somewhere, _quickly_," she signaled me with her eyes. "C'mon Hinata, hurry it up!"

I scrambled to get out of Naruto's arms which seemed pretty embarrassing when I just remembered that he had caught me. He set me down on my feet gently, his tall and thin frame strangely familiar.

Smiling, he reached out with both hands to pull up the shoulders of my yukata, covering me.

"You shouldn't walk around like that. You're too pure."

I blushed at the sudden comment, even if it was a little corny.

Sakura-san hit him on the head and grabbed onto his ear.

"If you want to hit on other girls, don't do it in front of me," she scolded. Smiling, she said to me "Thanks Hinata. I'll be sure to take care of him."

I smiled at her as well. "Good luck with that."

The both of them walked off and disappeared from sight.

Quietly, Ino snuck up from behind me and tapped on my shoulder. "What was that about?" she asked. "Did something happen between you guys?"

I shook my head. "Not much really, we just...cleared up a few misunderstandings."

* * *

Once out of the shower, I dried my hair thoroughly with a towel.

_I'm **never** going to get sick like that again._

I tossed it aside into the hamper and went into the kitchen. I was hungry.

My mind begin to recall the thoughts that had happened last night and this morning.

_Okay, so maybe I could've been a little less forceful, but can you blame me? I mean, she was right there in front of me, so close_...

A good slap to my head woke me up.

_Get a hold of yourself Uchiha! It's no wonder she's afraid of me, I must seem like a pervert or something._

I couldn't deny that though.

Pouring hot water into the ceramic cup, I watched as a tea stalk stood straight up, floating.

Scoffing, I set the kettle back on the stove. "What good luck? This is by far the worst day I've ever had."

Just then, a loud shatter came from my living room.

_A burglar? If it was, they certainly had the guts to steal from me._

I ran in only to see Hinata sprawled on the floor with Ino on top of her, the both of them looking dizzy from whatever they just did.

Actually, what _were_ they doing?

_And why did they break my window?_

Ino immediately stood up, and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry about your window, I'll pay for that later," she said. She jabbed her thumb at Hinata who still looked dizzy as she struggled to sit up. "Make sure you take care of her by the way. Bye!"

In an instant, she was gone in a poof of smoke.

My eyes went to Hinata who sat there, rubbing the side of her head.

She wore a lavender yukata that had no bounds to sexiness. Her legs were parted in an innocent yet seductive manner. The shoulders of her yukata had slid down as well, revealing smooth white skin and a beautiful collarbone, followed by her cleavage.

_Oh god. _

The blood came out so rapidly that I hadn't noticed it until the Hyuga let out a cry.

"U-Uchiha-san?!"

I held my hand over my nose, the blood seeping through my fingers.

She led me to the kitchen sink, forcing me to bend over while she tuned on the faucet. Cool water soon became warm water. She removed my hand and wetted a cloth, dabbing gently at my nose from where the blood came out.

For some reason it felt strangely good. Comforting.

Once she finished, she led me back to the couch and seated me down, tilting my head back.

"It's best to keep your head back like that so it doesn't bleed."

I couldn't see her face. Something I really wanted to do, especially when she sat so close to me, at least from what I heard judging by the distance.

"Uh...thanks." Man, could I get anymore pathetic?

"Uchiha-san." Her voice was soft and clear, like the sound of a bell.

"What?" Was she going to flat out reject me and say she never wanted to see me again? If so, I was ready to jump off a bridge. Anything but that, I'd rather she kill me herself.

"I...I thought about what you said and...I kind of realized that I wasn't being fair."

"..." What exactly was I supposed to say?

"I-I'm not sure why but...sometimes, when I'm with you my heart...it starts beating..._really_ fast."

I felt a small surge of happiness run through me.

"But when I was Naruto, this happened too."

The happiness quickly disappeared at the mention of his name.

"S-So I think, maybe...I do like you after all."

I had my doubts though just now, _especially_ when she mentioned his name. "Are you sure that you're not just using me as a replacement for him?" I asked a little too bitterly.

She gasped. "O-Of course not! Why would I do that? I don't like Naruto anymore!"

"That's what you say, but you're probably still in love with him without even knowing it yourself. It's usually said that the body remembers more than the mind does."

I really didn't understand. Why did I feel so pissed off? Because what I said sounded like the truth? Then again, I didn't know what the truth was. I was probably venting out some of my anger, that's it.

"I already said that's not it!" she cried angrily.

"What do mean 'that's not it'? Didn't you just tell me earlier that you didn't know how you felt about me?!"

That was it. I had enough of it. She was driving me crazy, everything about her. Maybe the romance that I had been chasing for so long was actually a waste of time.

"Do you know how long I've been in love with you?!" I got up and immediately pinned her down on the couch, my leg between her thighs. "There are times when I see you that it makes my heart beat like crazy! I can't _stand_ it!"

Breathless, my eyes went down to the small figure beneath me.

Pale lavender eyes stared up at me, angrily, welling with fresh tears.

"You-"

"How do you think I feel? Someone I've hardly talked to suddenly comes into my life and says he loves me. And he's also my ex-fiancés best friend."

"Hey-"

"It's not exactly easy for me either! I have to worry about hurting your feelings and being abandoned again! I don't like it. I can't stand the thought of it happening again!"

My heart wrenched in guilt at the sound of her voice. Okay, so I wasn't making it any easier by suddenly pushing my feelings onto her. Was that why she held back in forming a relationship with me?

"What do I have to do?"

Her voice brought me back to reality. "Huh?"

"What is it that I have to do to prove to you that I like you?"

_What did she-?_ I leaned in closer, not believing what I just heard. "Um...can you repeat that?"

By the next second, she had her arms around my neck, pulling me down, her lips pressed firmly against my own. Her tongue slipped in, hot and wet. She took the initiative to explore every corner of my mouth, our tongues entwining with one another. Slowly, she pulled away and I'd found myself craving for more, even if it meant suffocating.

_I_..._I thought she was gonna eat my tongue!_

"Why did you-?"

"Do you...believe me now?" she asked, licking her lips. "I-I wouldn't just kiss anybody," she blushed.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. The fact that such an innocent-looking person had kissed me like that, it was...a real turn on.

"So...do you mean it? About liking me that is." I fought back my blush, not wanting her to see that I was embarrassed as well.

Her lips formed into another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm...sorry for making you wait so long."

Oh god. Was it possible for me to be this happy?

I leaned down to kiss her once again. Her lips were sweet, like vanilla.

"I...love you."

"I know."

"I really, really, _really _love you."

Giggling, she brushed back my bangs with one hand and sat up to place a kiss on my forehead.

"It's...a little too fast for me, but...time will erase that."

I had the horrible urge to embrace her right there and then, but I held myself back. I'd have to wait until she fully accepted me, body and mind.

For me to be so close to her, that was enough itself.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

I looked down at her, surprised that she had said my first name without a suffix.

"W-What?"

"I...can hear your heartbeat," she smiled. "It's really loud."

I buried my red face into her torso.

"Shut up," I muttered. "You talk too much."

"But that's what makes you so cute."

I held onto her, despite the fact that I was heavier. She didn't say anything though.

"If you cheat on me with another guy, I'll kill him."

"That's what I should be saying."

"I wouldn't though."

"I know. Cause you love me, right?"

She hit the mark.

"Yeah...I do."

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, that's it! No more, nada, ect. This story is finished. And it's my second completed story! I'm so happy I could cry! But as you can see, this chapter was rushed as I was confused and forgot what happened throughout the story so I got lazy. I'm really thankful for everyone who stuck with me and read this sorry-for-an-excuse story. If I ever have the time, I'll rewrite it one day, only better. I'm most thankful to my beta-reader, Wolf-Enzeru. She's so sweet and kind for being able to put up with me and my laziness. I love you! And I love everyone else too!**


End file.
